


El elefante en la habitación

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas veces resulta complicado darse cuenta de esas cosas que existen, y que no podemos verlas a simple vista. Kindaichi es testigo de esto, en el momento en el que invita a Kunimi a pasar unos días en su nuevo hogar, en Tokio, y descubre lo que siempre ha estado entre ambos. </p><p>(Leve Oikawa/Iwaizumi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El elefante en la habitación

**Author's Note:**

> He estado trabajando en este fic por casi un mes, jo. Y ha sido una idea que ha saltado de la nada, no sé ni cómo explicarlo. 
> 
> Me gusta Kindaichi, me gusta mucho. Pasó de ser "El chico que se lleva mal con Kageyama" a "PERO SI ES MI OTRO HIJO ADOPTIVO", y quiero que sea feliz. De allí a que se me ocurriese este futuro para él, y que de alguna forma, lo compartiese con Kunimi. Debo mencionar que, honestamente, esto iba a estar centrado únicamente en ellos, pero de alguna forma, he terminado hablando mucho sobre el futuro de Oikawa, de Iwaizumi, ¡y hasta de Yahaba y Kyoutani! Es que no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón quiere mucho a estos chicos. 
> 
> El título se me ocurrió hace un ratito, porque francamente no sabía cómo llamar a este fic. Me gusta mucho esto que, haya algo entre ambos, un cariño especial, muy profundo, sin que alguno de los dos lo diga en alto, y es un tema bastante recurrente en todo el fic. Sé que es un pareja un tanto infravalorada (el poder de KuniKin es FUERTE, ¿qué pasa?), pero me han robado el corazón cuando he pensado en ella seriamente. 
> 
> En fin, ¡gracias por leer!

En idioma inglés, **_Elephant in the room_** (El elefante en la habitación), es una expresión metafórica que hace referencia a una verdad evidente que es ignorada o que pasa desapercibida. 

* * *

 

 

 

**(Recibido 21:33)** _¿Sigue pendiente tu invitación?_

**(Enviado 21:33)** _¿Qué invitación?_

**(Recibido 21: 40)** _De ir a visitarte, a Tokio._

**(Enviado 21:40)** _Oh. Seguro, sí._

**(Recibido 21:48)** _Vale. Estoy libre este fin de semana._

Kindaichi y Kunimi se conocían desde hacía ya varios años, y por algún tiempo, Kindaichi pensó que aquello que los unía era el voleibol. Fue así como se conocieron, después de todo, gracias al equipo de voleibol. Un gusto que compartían, que tenían en común, pero, salvo ello, Kindaichi pensó que no había nada más. Le daba algo de pena haberse dado cuenta que ambos eran _muy buenos_ amigos, cuando Kunimi le escribió hacía unos dos días atrás, para avisarle que iría a verle a Tokio.

 

Él se lo había propuesto, quizás un poco a broma, haría cosa de un mes, un día que estaba particularmente abrumado por el estilo de vida en Tokio, por sus nuevos compañeros, tanto de facultad como en el equipo de voleibol. Gente muy diferente, con distintas formas de ver la vida, y él se había acostumbrado a la presencia discreta y algo silenciosa de Kunimi. Fue un choque, aunque eventualmente fue haciéndose a la idea de que no todo era tan malo. Pero expresó esas palabras, lo recordaba bien. Estuvo escribiéndole una noche, justo después de regresar de su entrenamiento, descargando su frustración con respecto a un compañero en particular, que le traía malos recuerdos con la actitud que tenía. Recordaba haberse quejado un poco del transporte público también, y del escandaloso vecino que vivía en el quinto piso, que solía poner música estridente por la noche.

 

En algún momento de la plática, le soltó que debería de venir alguna vez a visitarle, para que pudiese ver con sus propios ojos cómo era todo por allí, a pesar de que Kunimi hubiese visitado Tokio antes, junto con el resto del equipo de Aoba Johsai. Porque no le estaba ofreciendo servir de guía turístico por la ciudad, más bien le estaba haciendo una invitación para darle a conocer su nueva vida, y quizás, para no sentirse tan sólo. Oikawa y Iwaizumi vivían allí también, claro, y en algunas ocasiones habían quedado para verse y platicar sobre todo un poco, más sobre voleibol que otra cosa, pero, seguía sintiéndolos sus superiores. No era lo mismo que con Kunimi.

 

En ese entonces, Kunimi le dio una respuesta muy suya. _Suena muy abrumador, qué pereza._ Porque al otro no le gustaba abrumarse y estresarse de más, le gustaba llevar una vida sencilla, más tranquila, sin tener que ofuscarse demasiado. Al parecer encontró lo que buscaba en Osaka.

 

_—Ah, ¿te has decidido por Osaka?_

_—Sí. La facultad de Diseño Gráfico no suena mal. He estado mirando apartamentos, y creo que encontré uno pequeño que podría rentar._

_—Menos de qué preocuparte, ¿eh? Es algo muy tuyo._

_Se sonrió con suavidad, rascándose la nuca. Sentía el sudor pegado a su piel todavía, su corazón agitado y una ligera palpitación en su sien. En ese momento, era difícil distinguir si todo aquello era producto de la práctica, de la última práctica que tendrían en el gimnasio de Aoba Johsai, o si se debía a que Kunimi le estaba diciendo que tomarían caminos separados. Lo había sopesado e imaginado, pero saberlo, de momento, le estaba haciéndose sentir algo incómodo._

_Osaka pegaba con él, o al menos la facultad que le mostró. Las fotografías dibujaban un lugar bastante calmado, apartado de abrumadores tumultos de personas, tampoco muy lleno de distracciones que podrían opacar el estudio del otro. Sólo esperaba que Kunimi encontrase la motivación adecuada para llevar a cabo sus trabajos, porque los dioses sabían que el moreno necesitaba una fuerte motivación para tan sólo mover sus pies._

_Se sonrió, recordando la primera vez que tuvo que tocarle con la punta de su lápiz, durante una clase, para mantenerlo despierto y que el profesor no fuese a gritarle._

_—A saber quién se encargará de mantenerte atento en las clases._

_Kunimi le dio un golpe en su hombro, juguetón, mucho más suaves de los golpes que Iwaizumi solía darle a su mejor amigo, Oikawa, cuando éste decía algo que le comprometía o le fastidiaba. Porque Kunimi no era tan apasionado con sus sentimientos, y porque entre ellos la dinámica era diferente._

_Había una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pálidos de Akira._

_—Ya va siendo hora que te jubiles de ello._

Kindaichi recordaba esos momentos, en el salón de clases, durante los recesos, las tardes en las que se reunían a hacer la tarea juntos, a estudiar. Los fines de semana en los que quedaban para hacer algo, porque sí. Y se preguntaba ahora, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que eran tan buenos amigos antes? Era una amistad sutil, no tan efervescente como la de otros, como la que veía en Iwaizumi y Oikawa, incluso en la de Hinata y Kageyama. No peleaban, no se gritaban, había silenciosos acuerdos entre ambos, de vez en cuando Kunimi alzaba su mano y la dejaba caer en su hombro, con algo de fuerza, tan sólo para hacerle despertar o cortar pensamientos dañinos de su cabeza, pero nada más.

 

Era algo más bien tranquilo, pero agradable. Y lo había echado de menos, mucho más de lo que creyó pensar. No necesitaba formular la pregunta, porque conocía la respuesta: Kunimi también le había echado de menos, o de otro modo no habría aceptado venir a visitarle.

 

Su tren llegaría dentro de unos minutos. Unos tres minutos, para ser precisos, luego de haber consultado con su reloj de mano. Se ajustó nerviosamente la bufanda, sintiendo la punta de sus dedos algo húmeda, lo mismo que la palma de su mano en general. El saber que pronto le vería, estaba haciendo que su corazón bombease sangre rápidamente y que dejase a su cuerpo en un estado de alerta, de ansiedad. Quizás porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que eran de la relación que siempre habían tenido, de que Kunimi se interesaba en él más allá del voleibol, el tema que les había unido en primer lugar. Quizás porque iba a ser anfitrión, y porque realmente quería hacer un buen papel de ello.

 

O quizás se trataba porque, sin ninguna razón aparente, aquella mañana despertó recordando un pequeño incidente, años atrás, que no había podido borrar de su memoria. Una cosa sin mucha importancia en aquel entonces, que de pronto estaba cobrando un valor casi alarmante para él. Porque se preguntaba, ¿por qué lo recordaba ahora? ¿Por qué había pretendido olvidarlo durante todo este tiempo?

 

_—¿Y yo?_

_—¿Eh?_

_—¿Crees que soy bonito?_

Un asunto sin importancia, se repetía Kindaichi una y otra vez, apretando los dientes cuando el tren proveniente de Osaka anunció su llegada, buscando con sus ojos a su amigo, entre la multitud de gente que se abría paso entre las puertas. Un asunto sin la más mínima importancia, se dijo cuando divisó a Kunimi, entre los últimos pasajeros.

 

Tenía el rostro cansado, como cuando estaba a mitad de un entrenamiento brutal al que le hubiesen sometido en una práctica de voleibol, o como cuando el profesor de física estaba explicando una clase y Kunimi luchaba por mantenerse despierto. El cabello estaba algo revuelto en el lado derecho, seguramente porque se habría recostado contra la ventana para descansar en el trayecto. Una mochila de color blanco, que reconoció instantáneamente, en su hombro izquierdo, y un abrigo bastante grueso, con el cuello alto.

 

Kunimi bostezó, moviendo perezosamente sus ojos de aquí para allá, buscándole seguramente, hasta que unos segundos después, y tras haber avanzado unos pasos, le encontró. Fue entonces que el otro se sonrió con suavidad, y alzó su mano derecha, andando hacia su encuentro.

 

Kindaichi olvidó por unos instantes cómo solía saludarse con Kunimi, y su mente trabajó rápidamente mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de Kunimi. ¿Cómo solían saludarse? ¿Estrechaban sus manos? No recordaba abrazos, no a modo de saludo, por lo menos. ¿Sería ahora demasiado abrumador hacerlo? Bueno, llevaban ya algunos meses sin verse físicamente… Quizás no sería tan raro, pero, aquello era algo que ellos no hacían usualmente.

 

Optó por esperar un movimiento de parte de Kunimi cuando estuvieron cerca, pero éste tan sólo se sonrió ampliamente, y él se quedó congelado frente al otro, prefiriendo no mover sus manos.

 

—Hola —habló primero Kunimi. Su voz no sonaría muy animada para el resto de la gente, pero Kindaichi pudo captar un tono en especial, un pequeño timbre cuando expresó aquella palabra, que le hizo saber que Kunimi estaba alegre. Feliz, como él.

 

—Hola, ¿tuviste buen viaje?

 

—Pues, no me quejo. Aunque podrían poner una sección para personas que no deseaban lidiar con niños —Kunimi señaló con su pulgar a una familia que estaba un poco más allá de ellos, con tres pequeños niños, seguramente trillizos, y un estresado padre intentando contener a todos—. Por un momento me hicieron recordar los viajes con el equipo de voleibol.

 

—¿Con Nakano y Fujimoto? —se rió, negando con la cabeza—. A veces me pregunto si no estarán volviendo locos al entrenador y a Oshiro.

 

—Al entrenador, seguro.

 

Ambos se rieron, recordando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Los últimos que tuvieron cuando fue su último año, su última oportunidad de llegar a las nacionales y cumplir aquel sueño que Oikawa siempre tuvo. Fueron unos jugadores de primero muy callados y reservados, en comparación con Nakano y Fujimoto, específicamente. Muy talentosos, sí, pero demasiado… revoltosos. Y verse a sí mismo de capitán, teniendo que poner en cintura a esos dos, y unos cuantos de segundo, fue una experiencia muy peculiar. Kunimi solía burlarse de él cuando estaban cambiándose, diciéndole que le recordaba a aquel capitán de Karasuno, cuando Oikawa aún estaba por allí. Sawamura, ¿no?

 

Y a pesar de todo, aquellos fueron días que no olvidaría nunca. Ni los que siguieron después.

 

—¿Nos vamos? Andarás cansado.

 

—Un poco, pero no tanto —respondió Kunimi, ajustándose la mochila al hombro, y Kindaichi tuvo ganas de ofrecerse a cargarla.

 

Debió de haber mostrado en su expresión que tenía ganas de ocuparse de aquello, porque Kunimi se le quedó mirando fijamente, y segundos después, frunció un poco el ceño. Su mano golpeó su hombro, como hacía tiempo no hacía, obligándole a quejarse y frotarse un poco el área lastimada.

 

Esperó que le diese una respuesta a por qué le había golpeado, como siempre hacía, pero en lugar de un ceño fruncido y unos labios tensos, una mirada algo reprobatoria, se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa. Kunimi parecía contento.

 

—Tonto —susurró Kunimi—. Te he echado de menos.

 

Akira no le dio tiempo para responder, porque avanzó en dirección hacia la salida. Pero Kindaichi murmuró la respuesta de todas formas, para sí mismo, sin perderle de vista.

 

Él _también_ lo había echado de menos.

 

Tardaron casi una media hora -y un poco más- en llegar a su destino: El piso compartido en el que residía Kindaichi. Transporte público, fue la excusa que dio. Era inevitable encontrarse con mucha gente, en especial por la hora. Kunimi había escogido uno de los últimos trenes del día, porque le salía más barato, pero la vida ajetreada en Tokio, un viernes por la noche, no descansaba. Hablaron un poco camino al piso, recordando la última vez que ambos estuvieron allí, en Tokio. No había sido precisamente hacía mucho tiempo, tan sólo meses atrás, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si hubiese transcurrido mucho más. En primavera estuvieron allí, junto con el equipo de voleibol.

 

Kindaichi creía escuchar a sus antiguos compañeros gritando de emoción, señalando varios lugares mientras andaban por las calles, y él con un mapa, junto con Kunimi, liderando la marcha. No había podido hacer mucho turismo entonces, pero había tenido otras prioridades y como capitán, no podía permitirse el ocupar su mente con otra cosa que no fuese su equipo. No habían llegado tan lejos como para que él fuese a desentenderse.

 

Recordó también lo silencioso que estuvo Kunimi por esos días, pero no porque estuviese quedándose dormido en alguna esquina, del cansancio, sino porque estaba genuinamente concentrado, como nunca antes lo había visto. Pendiente de todo a su alrededor, de sus compañeros, sobretodo de los de primero, siguiendo muy atentamente sus prácticas y sus movimientos. Kindaichi jamás lo había visto tan concentrado y tan interesado. Parecía otra persona, sin duda. O quizás aquel era el verdadero Kunimi, el que también había hecho sacrificios para llegar a donde estaba, aunque repitiese que no amaba el voleibol _tanto_ como él.

 

Su primera visita a Tokio fue, sin duda, inolvidable por muchas razones.

 

—¿No hay problema si me quedo aquí? —preguntó Kunimi, cuando hubieron llegado—. ¿No se quejará tu compañero de piso?

 

Él estaba buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, negando con la cabeza. Había conversado brevemente con su compañero de piso, Souma, por la mañana, y aprovechó para decirle que recibiría la visita de un amigo durante el fin de semana. Era un buen muchacho, no se opuso, al contrario, le dijo que le alegraba saber que estaría en compañía. No hablaban mucho, más que nada porque Souma estudiaba medicina y se la pasaba casi todas las noches en casa de algún compañero estudiando hasta tarde, o bien encerrado en su habitación repasando la clase del día. Era un par de años mayor que él, también.

 

El piso en sí, no era muy grande, apenas alcanzaba para ambos, pero al menos estaba en una buena zona. No era precisamente un lugar barato, podía pagarlo gracias a que lo compartía con alguien más, y porque sus padres podían pagarlo. No le gustaba alardear que sus padres eran gente de dinero, pero tampoco se quejaba en estos momentos. Reservaba el dinero de su beca para la universidad, y para alguna otra cosa que necesitase como deportista.

 

La cocina era de buen tamaño, eso sí, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Era lo justo como para que dos estudiantes la utilizasen. Todo el piso, de hecho, tenía ambiente juvenil. Hacía quizás falta una mesa, para crear la sensación hogareña en el salón, tal vez, pero ni él ni Souma estaban el tiempo suficiente allí, como para molestarse y cocinar una gran cena o algo, así que solían comer en la pequeña mesa que tenían en la cocina. Quizás el lugar favorito del piso era el balcón junto al salón, que, aunque pequeño, tenía una vista bastante agradable.

 

—Puedes dejar tus cosas por allí, sacaré tu futón —dijo Kindaichi apenas llegaron hasta su habitación, cerca de la puerta del baño, para que pudiese dejar su mochila.

 

Echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, tan sólo para encontrar que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. ¿Acaso el otro había comido algo antes de salir?

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó finalmente, girando la cabeza para encontrar a Kunimi dejando su mochila donde le había indicado, abriéndola para sacar algunas cosas—. Porque podría prepararte algo.

 

No estaba seguro de qué encontraría en la cocina, no había estado cocinando nada los últimos días, porque con los horarios tan complicados por los entrenamientos, salía muy temprano y comía lo que encontraba por allí en el camino. Tenía que empezar a hacer una buena rutina, ahora que lo pensaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba estar en buena forma si quería que el entrenador le tomase en cuenta para los partidos. No sería una mala idea preguntarle a Oikawa o a Iwaizumi por algunos consejos sobre una buena dieta balanceada.

 

—Ya me extrañaba a mí que no me hubieses ofrecido comida antes… veo que sigues pensando en comida siempre —se rió Kunimi, negando con la cabeza—. No hace falta, pero sí quiero darme un baño.

 

—Oh, bueno, allí está —hizo un gesto, para indicarle que justo al lado de su habitación, estaba el baño—. Te dejé una toalla, tras la puerta.

 

Kunimi alzó dos dedos para hacerle entender que había entendido, gesto que copió de Hanamaki, sin duda, antes de ponerse de pie e ingresar en el baño.

 

Fue inevitable, en esta ocasión, que su mente no viajase hasta el recuerdo que creía sin importancia. Algo le hizo que recordase ese momento en especial, dos años atrás. Quizás fue el volver a ver la mochila de _Aoba Johsai_ de Kunimi. El gesto que repitiese Kunimi a Oikawa antes de perderse camino hacia el baño, para ducharse… Lo familiar que le resultaba de pronto el saber que el otro estaba desnudo unos pasos más allá de él, tras la puerta del baño, como si no tuviese realmente una gran repercusión en él. Aunque de alguna forma, la tuviese ahora.

 

Ya había visto desnudo antes a Kunimi, como había visto desnudo a Watari, a Yahaba, incluso a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi, al resto de sus antiguos compañeros. El compartir un pequeño salón donde solían cambiarse, el de vez en cuando compartir las duchas comunales dentro del gimnasio, le obligaba a tener que mostrar algo de piel cuando se cambiaba el uniforme o cuando se duchaba. Y de vez en cuando, vio alguna que otra cosa.

 

Y ahora, justamente ahora, estaba recordando una situación en particular en la que compartió la ducha con Kunimi, y comenzaron a tratar un tema que jamás pensó que se daría entre ambos, y bajo esas circunstancias. Y Kindaichi tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que se repetía que no era nada especial, de vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo evocando ese momento en particular: En las duchas del campamento de verano de Aoba Johsai, dos años atrás.

 

_Oikawa les había mandado a las duchas, a ellos dos antes que él e Iwaizumi. No hubo nada en particular que le hiciese pensar algo, que le indicase que había una doble intención en lo que Oikawa había hecho, y sin embargo, fue todo lo que pensó desde que llegó a las duchas, con la toalla en sus manos. Él y Kunimi eran de primero, lo normal era que fuesen los últimos en ducharse, pero Oikawa, el capitán del equipo, les había indicado que se adelantase ellos, antes que ocupasen las duchas él y el vice capitán, Iwaizumi._

_La relación de ambos, tan cercana, era como el_ elefante en la habitación _, ¿no? Jamás había visto un roce de más, una mirada insinuante, ni mucho menos un beso, y sin embargo, era algo tácito que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, ¿verdad? Era algo despistado a veces con esas cosas, pero aquello ya era bastante obvio para él._

_—Podría haber sido un poco más discreto —comentó Kunimi, cuando se hubo quitado la ropa, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza._

_—¿Oikawa-san? —preguntó, tan sólo para corroborar que estaban hablando de lo mismo._

_Kunimi por lo general era mucho más descuidado que él de ese tipo de asuntos, y si se había percatado de lo mismo que él, aquello hablaba mucho de lo obvio de la situación._

_—Quería quedarse a solas con Iwaizumi-san… Prefiero ducharme antes que ellos, sin duda._

_Kindaichi se echó a reír nerviosamente, abriendo la llave de la ducha que había escogido para él, de espaldas a Kunimi. No era que le incomodase el tema, aunque obviamente no era algo muy agradable. Eran sus superiores, su capitán y su vice capitán, sentía un poco inapropiado estar hablando sobre su vida privada, pero, lo que realmente le dejaba un poco incómodo, o más bien extrañado, era hablar de eso con Kunimi, precisamente con Kunimi. Jamás habían discutido esas cosas, ni de chicas, ni de citas ni nada parecido._

_Era extraño descubrir que no era el único que pensaba de vez en cuando, en cosas inapropiadas también. A veces Kunimi era tan desentendido con el mundo, que olvidaba que también era un adolescente como él._

_Seguía siendo Kunimi, no obstante. Sólo él podría hablar de ese tema de esa forma, sin darle tanta importancia, como si fuese algo normal. No había una pizca de morbo cuando expresó esas palabras, ni de burla, fue como si estuviese hablando del clima, de algo obvio, de algo que daba por sentado. Era como si hubiese escogido un tema para hacer más llevadera la ducha, para tener de qué hablar, algo distinto al voleibol o sobre la práctica del día. Pero no había dobles intenciones._

_—¿Te parece raro? —preguntó, aunque podría conocer la respuesta. Le interesaba escuchar qué pensaba al respecto. ¿Kunimi pensaría que era raro mirar a chicos? Lo había dicho sin asco, lo de Oikawa e Iwaizumi, pero, ¿eso significaba que le daba igual?_

_—¿Por qué? Parecen llevarse muy bien, y son bastante cercanos —respondió Kunimi, despacio, abriendo la llave de su regadera—. Hay algunos chicos que miran a Oikawa-san, ¿no? Es un poco lógico que Iwaizumi-san lo haga también._

_Esas eran cosas que se comentaban de vez en cuando, que habían chicos, también, que admiraban a Oikawa de la misma forma que las chicas lo hacían. Que lo encontraban guapo, y él, en efecto, podía corroborarlo, por su propia carne. Oikawa Tooru sin duda, era un muchacho guapo. Con sus pestañeos peligrosos, su amplia sonrisa, sus cabellos castaños y sedosos. Su cuerpo atlético y alargado, perfecto y firme._

_—Iwaizumi-san tampoco es feo —dijo de pronto, sintiéndose algo en confianza. Se alivió al escuchar a Kunimi reírse entre dientes, entre el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo con algo de fuerza._

_—No, no lo es._

_Así como admitía que Oikawa era un muchacho guapo, tenía que admitir que había mirado a Iwaizumi de vez en cuando. Fingía que era por accidente que sus ojos buscaban su abdomen cuando éste se quitaba la camiseta, y que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era por el sofoco del entrenamiento, y no por el brillo del sudor en el pecho de Iwaizumi. El vice capitán tenía algo en especial, que no sabía definir exactamente el qué, pero que le atraía. Gracias a él, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que fantaseaba con los chicos, más que con las chicas. Fue descubriendo que la forma del cuerpo masculino, era mucho más atractivo que el de una chica. Al menos por ahora, al menos para él._

_Primero Iwaizumi, y luego también, algunos más llamaron su atención._

_—Yahaba-san es bonito —comentó, encontrando el valor para sincerarse con Kunimi._

_No era algo serio, pero, Yahaba hacía que su estómago se sintiese inquieto a veces, como cuando Oikawa le daba cumplidos después de haber rematado el balón con fuerza. El armador de segundo año era amable con él, solía preguntarle cómo le iba cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos, y de vez en cuando, caminaban juntos hacia el gimnasio, si Kunimi no iba con él. Era agradable estar con él, muy agradable._

_—¿Y yo? —escuchó decir a Kunimi, mientras estaba pasando su mano por sus cabellos, para empaparlos bien y dejar que el agua fluyese por su cabeza._

_—¿Eh?—preguntó._

_—¿Crees que soy bonito?_

_Se giró instantáneamente, y se encontró con Kunimi allí de pie, a unos metros de él, bajo la ducha, con la mirada fija en él. Kindaichi estaba seguro que aquello era imposible, pero le pareció que el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante. El momento le pareció tan irreal, que fue presa de un mareo, y sus dedos se apretujaron unos contra otros en su cabeza, enredándose con sus propios mojados cabellos._

_Fue una pregunta que no esperó. ¿Kunimi le parecía bonito? Se había acostumbrado a mirarlo a la cara durante años, conocía perfectamente cada detalle en su rostro, la manera en la que movía la boca cuando estaba fastidiado. Sus ojos cuando se sentía agotado realmente, no cuando estaba aburrido en clase, sino cuando estaba harto, abrumado y deseoso por recuperar sus fuerzas tras una buena siesta. La forma en la que movía sus piernas cuando hacía los entrenamientos, siempre imprimiendo más fuerza en la izquierda que en la derecha._

_Eran cosas que había almacenado en su cabeza durante años, porque sí, sin ninguna razón en especial. Pero nunca les había dado uso, nunca se había preguntado si encontraba todo aquello agradable a sus ojos. Si todo aquello hacia a Kunimi bonito._

_¿Lo era? ¿Lo creía?_

—Eh, ¿te has quedado dormido allí?

 

El Kunimi que tenía ahora frente a sí, unos años mayor que aquel de su recuerdo, le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada. Sus cabellos estaban quizás un poco húmedos, en las puntas, y una toalla en su cuello. Akira se había puesto un pantalón negro, holgado, y una camiseta, holgada también, de color gris, simple, sin ningún detalle por delante ni por detrás. Era una ropa bastante cómoda, quizás con la que pretendía dormir.

 

Kindaichi no comentó nada, pero, le dio la impresión que el muchacho se veía, ciertamente, bonito.

 

Lo observó andar un poquito más allá de donde estaba, junto a la cama, concentrado quizás su atención en algunas fotografías que tenía en su habitación. Aquello le dio tiempo a recobrarse un poco, organizar sus ideas, y terminar de colocar apropiadamente el futón. Habría podido haber terminado con él desde hacía ya minutos atrás, pero, se vio atrapado en los recuerdos y su mente dejó de funcionar apropiadamente. Tampoco era algo muy extraño en él: A veces su mente viajaba más allá, y se dejaba consumir por sus pensamientos.

 

—No sabría decir si me lo esperaba de ti, o si me sorprende —Kindaichi alzó su vista, para encontrar a Kunimi detenido justo frente a un mural de fotos que tenía en la pared frente a su cama.

 

El moreno se sonrió y señaló con la punta de su nariz un punto en especial. Había algunas que otras cosas en el mural, aparte de las fotografías: Su horario de clases, para empezar, no muy cargado para poder dedicarle tiempo al voleibol. Un pequeño calendario con fechas marcadas, como de partidos o torneos, y fechas de exámenes. Recortes de periódico sobre el equipo nacional de voleibol, y una pequeña reseña sobre los posibles nuevos integrantes, donde figuraban Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Kyoutani.

 

Pero Kunimi estaba hablando de un espacio en el centro, que estaba cubierto por algunas fotografías del año pasado y recortes de revistas y periódicos. Era la parte más importante de su mural, sin duda. No era para menos, después de todo, porque representaba muchas cosas para él.

 

Se puso de pie, asintiendo, y sonriendo también, mientras miraba fijamente el título de uno de los recortes de revistas, que decía con letras mayúsculas y de color negro: _Aoba Johsai avanza a las nacionales._ Aún al leer ese título, era increíble. A veces sentía como si todo aquello jamás lo hubiese vivido, como si fuese un sueño que había tenido para compensar el dolor de no haber podido lograr sus metas, de no haber podido llegar hasta Tokio con su equipo, con el equipo que realmente se convirtió en el suyo y casi en su familia.

 

Le gustaba tener esas fotos allí, para recordarse todos los días, que lo hizo. Que llegaron, que Aoba Johsai logró vencer a Karasuno en el torneo de primavera, y avanzar hasta Tokio.

 

El camino no había sido precisamente sencillo, y Kindaichi lo recordaba perfectamente bien. Se esforzó como nunca antes cuando llegó su último año, porque sabía que no tenía otra oportunidad más para lograrlo, al igual que Kunimi. Pensó mucho en Oikawa en ese entonces, en Iwaizumi, en Yahaba, en Watari y hasta en Kyotani. En cómo debieron de haberse sentido cuando, inevitablemente, la victoria se escapó de sus dedos. La impotencia de haber tenido que renunciar a tantas cosas, para enfocarse en entrenar, en prepararse, en practicar hasta que sintiesen que sus dedos iban a caerse, y aún así, sucumbir ante una tormenta tan grande que parecía que nada fuese a detenerla. Una tormenta que tomó la forma de Shiratorizawa durante mucho tiempo, para Oikawa, y luego fue transformándose en algo más pequeño, como un cuervo, pero no por ello menos letal.

 

Kageyama y Hinata se volvieron un dúo demasiado peligroso para su tercer año, y Kindaichi no pudo hacer mucho cuando les tocó enfrentarse a ellos en verano. Lograron irse hasta tres sets, pero, no pudieron ganar contra ellos. Karasuno fue hasta Tokio, y regresaron a Miyagi como campeones. No pudo evitar sentir impotencia y algo de envidia entonces, pero, en lugar de traumatizarse y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, quiso tomar el camino que tomaron sus superiores: Apostar por el torneo de primavera.

 

Y aquel les sonrió enteramente. Por primera vez en la historia del colegio, Aoba Johsai había ganado su posición para las nacionales. Fueron tres sets muy complicados, contra Karasuno, contra ese dúo dinámico conformado por Kageyama y Hinata, quienes se habían vuelto realmente peligrosos y poderosos. Incluso aquellos otros dos muchachos que había conocido dos años atrás, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, se habían vuelto mucho mejor. En especial el último con sus saques, que casi rivalizaban con los majestuosos saques de Oikawa.

 

Pero aquella vez, al finalizar el tercer set, en lugar de derramar lágrimas de tristeza, de decepción y de impotencia, las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos fueron de orgullo. Ver el marcador que indicaban que habían conseguido dos puntos por encima de sus más fuertes rivales, sería un momento que jamás olvidaría. No fue sino hasta que Kunimi tocó su hombro, y le mostró su amplia sonrisa, cubierto en sudor y con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo durante todo el partido, que se dio cuenta que habían ganado.

 

Y a pesar de haber visto decepción en los ojos de Kageyama, cuando éste le buscó en los pasillos, para estrechar su mano, supo que fue sincero al decirle que se alegraba por él. Y que le deseaba lo mejor a él, a Kunimi y a su equipo en Tokio. Fue como cerrar una etapa de su vida que quizás debió de haber dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo.

 

No pudieron coronarse como campeones totales cuando llegaron a las nacionales, en Tokio, pero llegaron a las semifinales, y aquello en ese momento, en ese estadio, se sintió como haber ganado todo. Jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso en su vida, como cuando sus compañeros le estrecharon sus manos, le aplaudieron y le dieron amistosos golpes en los brazos, agradeciéndole por haber sido tan buen capitán. Kindaichi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz de haber llegado hasta allí, a pesar de tantas cosas, de tantos años intentándolo.

 

Se tomaron una foto todos juntos, con un enorme cartel que les habían hecho algunos alumnos del colegio, que decía _Masters of the court_ en el centro, con detalles de los colores del instituto, el día en el que llegaron a Tokio, frente al gimnasio. Y otra más, con el mismo cartel, el último día que estuvieron allí, cuando perdieron en las semifinales.

 

Pero en lugar de lágrimas en los ojos de todos, por dolor, había sonrisas. No se sintieron perdedores por alguna razón. Aquella había sido la foto que había colocado justo al centro de todo, porque además del equipo, del entrenador, estaban también Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Watari y Kyotani. Se habían tomado muchas molestias en poder llegar hasta Tokio, Yahaba y Kyoutani, porque quedaban bastante lejos, ya en sus respectivas universidades, pero, llegaron para apoyar al equipo que les vio crecer.

 

El orgullo en los ojos de Oikawa, quizás, fue lo que le hizo sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo, y lo que le ayudó a no llorar esa vez. Y las palabras de Iwaizumi, por supuesto, cuando puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo que éste no era el final para él. Si algo quedó en él, de aquella experiencia, fue su hambre por querer seguir adelante, por no detenerse.

 

—A veces lo echo de menos —susurró Kunimi, sonriendo con suavidad. Él tenía los ojos todavía en las fotografías, especialmente en aquella que era la favorita de Kindaichi, con todo el equipo, literalmente.

 

Akira no siguió con el voleibol después de graduarse,  había ocasiones en las que lo olvidaba. A veces era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ambos ya no compartían eso, pero, había llegado a acostumbrarse, o algo así. Le había dicho que, a pesar de que le seguía gustando, necesitaba algo nuevo en su vida, porque temía caer en una rutina y que se perdería, que terminaría haciéndolo porque era algo que conocía, y no porque era algo que amaba realmente. Aunque recordaba claramente que no descartaba la posibilidad de regresar en algún momento, si llegaba a sentir que le hacía falta.

 

Su amigo era alguien que necesitaba de constante estímulo, de encontrar pasión por algo, para poder seguir adelante. Que el voleibol se volviese su rutina, que llegase incluso a abrumarlo, sería algo terrible para él, y lo entendía. Pero, sabía que el deporte también lo hacía sentirse en constante movimiento. Era un reto para él, la adrenalina lo alimentaba y lo hacía sentirse completamente vivo.

 

Pero esos eran temas que creía, que eran mejor no tocar. Porque Akira era un ser privado, y si quería decirle algo, si quería confesarse, lo haría en su momento. Por ahora, prefería esperar a que las cosas se diesen o no.

 

—¿Entre tus clases de Diseño Gráfico no puedes anotarte a algún equipo de voleibol? —preguntó, inocentemente, observando al otro lanzar un suspiro.

 

—Pss, de poder, sí. Ya he dado vueltas por allí antes, por curiosidad, pero no me llama la atención el equipo. Hay muchos sujetos demasiado entusiasmados, si sabes a qué me refiero —se quejó, imitando un gesto que conocía demasiado bien, y que le arrancó una pequeña risa—. Ya tuve suficiente de Kageyama. Pero, quién sabe.

 

Kunimi se quitó la toalla del cuello, doblándola un poco y dejándola en el respaldar de una silla, antes de darse media vuelta y andar con cuidado sobre su futón, hasta acomodarse sobre su cama. Segundos después, dio un golpecito sobre el colchón, mirándolo con atención.

 

—Anda, ¿no tienes cosas que contarme?

 

—¿Eh?

 

Akira rodó los ojos, aunque parecía más bien fingir que estaba algo estresado.

 

—Hace unas semanas no parabas de contarme de tus compañeros y tal. Anda, desahógate —Kunimi volvió a dar otro golpecito en la cama, antes de sonreírse—. ¿Aún quieres matar a la mitad de tu equipo de voleibol?

 

Kindaichi correspondió a su sonrisa, andando hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, sentándose segundos después, antes de empezar a hablar.

 

Había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con él. Ambos habían seguido manteniendo comunicación luego de haberse graduado, cuando Kunimi se marchó a Osaka y él se mudó a Tokio. Se escribían a diario, al principio un poco más seguido que ahora, pero jamás perdieron el contacto con el otro. Sin embargo, hablar, tener la posibilidad de mirarse, de escuchar la risa del otro, esas eran las cosas que extrañaba. La sonrisa juguetona de Akira cuando encontraba algo supremamente divertido, cuando se reía con malicia, cuando se le quedaba mirando fijamente, esperando que terminase de contar algún relato. A veces le hacía falta que de vez en cuando, le diese unos golpes en la nuca, para hacer que dejase de pensar idioteces.

 

Sólo Kunimi sabía que se armaba mundos en su cabeza, cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés.

 

A pesar de ser alguien sociable, o al menos él se consideraba como tal, para Kindaichi era complicado el hacerse de _amigos._ Tenía compañeros, algunos buenos, otros no tanto, pero, ¿amigos? Yuutaro diría que por ahora, no había hecho ninguno. Era difícil confiar en otros a tal grado, el poder contarle cosas que no estaba seguro que otros comprenderían, arriesgarse a perder una imagen que se había estado formando, el dejar que otros viesen más allá de su estatura y su porte.

 

Las cosas eran sencillas con Akira, porque no tenía que ocultar absolutamente nada. Primero porque el chico lo conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiese darse el lujo de ocultarle algo, y segundo porque, ¿para qué? No valía la pena ser deshonesto con la única persona con la cual se sentía en total confianza. Así que no se reprimió cuando le habló de su actual equipo de voleibol, de las fricciones que tuvo con algunos compañeros, de la presión que sentía a veces de tener que esforzarse el doble para que le considerasen apto para integrarse al equipo formalmente.

 

Kunimi no tardó en darle un golpe en el hombro, diciéndole que recordara que no estaba allí porque sus padres habían pagado por ello, sino porque había recibido una beca deportiva. Se la había ganado gracias a todo el empeño que le había puesto al voleibol en años anteriores. Kindaichi le dio la razón, y guardó silencio.

 

Se mantuvo en silencio después, también, cuando Kunimi aceptó contarle algunas cosas de su vida en Osaka. Parecía estar adaptado a vivir allí, aunque no sonaba particularmente muy alegre, o entusiasmado. Su expresión le dejaba saber que Akira estaba satisfecho con la decisión que había tomado, pero que indudablemente, algo hacía falta. Como si hubiese un espacio vacío que estaba necesitando llenar a como diese lugar, porque no veía ilusión en sus ojos. No decepción ni tristeza, pero, era como si la imagen no estuviese completa.

 

No quiso ahondar en el tema, porque Kunimi era alguien especial, y no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría que invadiese en sus pensamientos de esa forma. Tenía que encontrar el momento apropiado para hacerlo, si lo llegase a hacer. Y además, Akira siempre fue mucho más centrado que él, mucho más seguro de qué quería en la vida, o más bien, de qué no quería hacer. Eventualmente, si algo le estaba molestando, haría algo al respecto. Así había sido cuando ocurrieron las cosas con Kageyama, ¿no? Fue él quien habló con el entrenador, quien expresó todo verbalmente, pero fue Kunimi quien le dio la idea, quien se ofreció a acompañarle.

 

Aquello le hizo recordar que no le había contado a Kunimi de cierto evento que tuvo lugar unos días antes de que éste le dijese que iría a visitarle. No sabía por qué no se lo había dicho, pero ahora encontraba una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, y de mirarle a la cara, para descubrir qué opinaba al respecto.

 

—He hecho las paces con Kageyama.

 

Estaba jugando con sus pulgares cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, nerviosamente, y dirigió cuidadosamente su mirada hacia Kunimi, girando tan sólo un poco su cabeza. Ambos habían terminado echados en la cama, lado a lado, con los hombros rozándose levemente.

 

No hubo tensión en el rostro de Akira, a pesar de que su mirada adquirió cierta dureza. Le estaba mirando muy atentamente, como esperando que más información saliese de su boca, pero como Kindaichi no decía nada más, se dedicaba ahora a escudriñar su interior. ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Aún seguiría molesto con Kageyama por lo que ocurrió en Kitagawa Daiichi? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supo cuál era la posición de Kunimi al respecto. Supo la suya por años, pero, Akira siempre fue mucho más reservado. Se sorprendió abiertamente cuando vio a Kageyama con su nuevo equipo, la manera en la que interactuaba con ellos y tal, pero nunca lo escuchó decir que estaba enfadado o se sentía mal por ello, jamás. Tampoco dejó verlo en su rostro, si alguna vez llegó a sentirse de tal forma.

 

Por ello ahora Kindaichi estaba esperando encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, pero Kunimi no parecía darle muchos datos. El muchacho le quitó la mirada de encima segundos después, y se quedó viendo un punto de la habitación, antes de sonreírse y bajar la mirada.

 

—Imaginé que lo harías algún día —dijo, como si el tema no tuviese mayor trascendencia—. En el fondo, tienes el corazón demasiado blando como para guardar tanto rencor.

 

—¡Oye! —se quejó, pero se terminó por sonreír.

 

Kunimi tenía razón. Su apariencia daba la impresión de que él, era una persona dura, que tenía mal carácter, que no tenía buenos sentimientos. Que era un gigante descorazonado, pero, lo cierto era que todos se equivocaban. Incluso él mismo a veces llegaba a olvidar que no era tan fuerte como le gustaría serlo, en especial en esos casos.

 

Kageyama fue un punto débil para él, le gustase admitirlo o no. Lo fue durante muchos años, desde que le conoció, hasta que se graduó y pensó que no volverían a cruzar sus caminos durante un tiempo. Encontrarse con que estaba viviendo en Tokio, junto con Hinata, fue algo que no había contemplado, pero para entonces, cuando se los encontró en una tienda de deportes, su reacción fue muy diferente a la que siempre tuvo. La tempestad que había estado acosándole por años, cada vez que lo veía, que lo sabía cerca, que lo veía con ese pelirrojo, y lo encontraba animado, más que satisfecho, emocionado, se había marchado… Ya no se atormentaba ni se sentía derrotado.

 

Porque vaya si se sintió así por mucho tiempo. La primera vez que sintió su corazón ser abatido por tal tormenta, fue cuando jugaron su último partido en Kitagawa Daiichi. Cuando perdieron, la última vez que él y Kageyama compartieron un mismo equipo. Y lo recordaba perfectamente bien.

 

_El viaje de vuelta al colegio fue probablemente el peor que recordaba. No hubo gritos ni recriminaciones, no hubo siquiera miradas desaprobatorias ni de rencor. No hubo nada, tan sólo un autobús silencioso, jugadores debatiéndose entre sentirse orgullosos de haberle hecho un alto a Kageyama,  sentirse apenados por haber perdido, o sentirse enojados porque nada de eso habría ocurrido, si hubiesen tenido un armador que los hubiese escuchado, que les hubiese apoyado y comprendido desde el primer día._

_Kindaichi por su parte, nunca supo cómo debería de sentirse. Todos esos sentimientos, y otros tantos más, se habían atorado en su garganta desde que el partido hubiese terminado._

_Suponía que debería de sentirse contento, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que dolía perder, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo, porque él también se esforzó mucho para llegar tan lejos, porque el voleibol realmente le importaba, pero, eran libres. Ya no tenían por qué soportar las histerias de Kageyama, su presión por tener que ser perfectos, sus gritos ni sus reproches. Ya no tendría que sentirse culpable cada vez que perdían o cada vez que les anotaban un punto, porque no tenía que cargar con esa responsabilidad. Iban a tomar caminos separados, él encontraría un nuevo equipo, donde sí lo apreciarían, donde se sentiría útil, donde podría sentirse a gusto, feliz._

_Y Kageyama… Él podría irse al mismísimo demonio._

_—Hicimos bien, ¿verdad?_

_Él y Kunimi eran los últimos en los vestidores. Los demás no habían soportado la pesadez del ambiente, la tensión que estaba escrita entre los graduandos y Kageyama;, se habían marchado hacía unos minutos atrás, dejándoles a solas. Kunimi estaba cambiándose a su nueva camiseta, pero se detuvo para mirarle._

_Entre los dos, parecía que estaba llevando mucho mejor las cosas que él. Kunimi podría estar sintiéndose mal, pero parecía ocultarlo tan bien. No daba la impresión que sentía ese dolor en el estómago, ni esa bola en su garganta, que él sí._

_—Sí. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer._

_Sabía que Kunimi tenía razón, porque, ya no podía aguantar más esa situación con Kageyama. Ni él ni nadie más. No podían seguir así, soportando sus gritos, dejando que él les pisotease, que les hiciese sentir como si fuesen unos mediocres. Ya no podía seguir regresando a casa, después de todas las prácticas sintiendo que no había progreso alguno, que no era más que un pobre tonto que tenía todo para ser bueno, pero que no alcanzaba el nivel de Kageyama._

_No podía seguir viviendo con esa sensación de que no era capaz de conectar con su armador. Era incapaz de conectarse con Kageyama._

_—Vamos a encontrar un mejor equipo. Vamos a tener un equipo de verdad, y no tendremos que aguantarlo nunca más… Seremos enemigos, y entonces lo aplastaremos como se merece. Se arrepentirá de habernos subestimado así, joder._

_Eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Él iría a un instituto distinto al de Kageyama, porque sabía que Tobio no tendría cara para ir a Aoba Johsai, lo sabía. Su orgullo tan grande le impediría estar allí, especialmente si tendría que estar bajo la tutela de Oikawa Tooru. Y para él, esa era la mejor opción, el mejor colegio ante sus ojos, con un equipo que prometía muchísimo. No importaba a dónde fuese Kageyama, él se encargaría que pagase con creces todo lo que había hecho, la manera en la que le había destruido por dentro en incontables ocasiones._

_Eso era lo que quería… ¿verdad?_

_La vista de Kindaichi se empezó a nublar, y tomando una bocanada de aire, se dejó caer pesadamente contra el banco que estaba tras de sí. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos con fuerza contra su rostro. Veía a Kageyama ahora, veía su rostro claramente, cuando el balón cayó al suelo, después de haber hecho su pase. Su último pase. Nadie estuvo allí para recibirlo, porque así lo planearon. Todos se habían hartado de él, y no habían querido darle ni una sola oportunidad más, porque Kageyama nunca iba a cambiar. Nunca iba a escucharles._

_Pero vio dolor en su rostro entonces, y aquello, sin saber por qué, le hizo sentirse miserable. Joder, ¿por qué Kageyama no podía ser un monstruo como lo imaginaba, como él y todos lo creían? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un chiquillo de su edad? ¿Por qué tenía que darle tanta importancia a alguien que le había hecho sentirse tan incompetente durante meses? No lo merecía. Y no lo entendía._

_—¿Entonces por qué mierda me duele? —sollozó, sin poder reconocer su voz._

_Kindaichi no reprimió las lágrimas que se apresuraron a salir de sus ojos, y tampoco tuvo la fuerza necesaria para callar los sollozos que salían de su garganta. Habían estado atorados allí desde hacía horas, y por fin, los estaba dejando salir. Lloraba de rabia, de impotencia. Sentía tanto coraje contra Kageyama, por absolutamente todo, por haberle gritado tantas veces, por haberle hecho dudar de sí mismo, porque nunca fue capaz de llenar sus expectativas. Porque perdieron, porque su último año en Kitagawa Daiichi fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida, cuando tuvo tanta ilusión porque por fin estaría al lado de Kageyama, de ese genio al que había admirado desde el primer día, y porque se había hecho ilusiones de que quizás, serían un dúo poderoso._

_Dolía absolutamente todo, su orgullo, sus ilusiones, el hecho de que todo había terminado, y de esa forma tan espantosa. Si tan sólo… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, podría estar derramando lágrimas de felicidad, pero, no era así._

_Kunimi no le dijo nada, no lloró tampoco. Tan sólo apoyó su mano en su hombro, y la dejó allí, hasta que minutos después, los sollozos dejaron de escucharse en los vestidores._

Kindaichi había sido muy joven para entender tantas cosas, para darle nombre a tantos sentimientos que afloraron en su interior entonces. Con tan sólo catorce años, fue imposible para él darse cuenta de que, esa noche había llorado mucho más que por haber perdido. Había llorado muy amargamente por las cosas que no sucedieron. Cosas que anheló que ocurriesen, pero jamás tuvieron lugar.

 

Lloró por Kageyama. Más que nada por él. Su relación con él en ese entonces, había sido tan tóxica, que fue imposible darse cuenta que había estado perdidamente enamorado de él. O más bien de las ilusiones que se había hecho con respecto a él. Ese Kageyama Tobio que había conocido con doce años, demostrando una habilidad para el voleibol demasiado superior a la de todos los demás. Rivalizando con Oikawa, años mayor que él. Lo que a todos le tomaba días aprender, perfeccionar, Kageyama no tardaba más que un par de horas en conseguir. Porque era un genio, era la promesa del voleibol juvenil.

 

¿Quién no se fijaría en alguien así? ¿Quién no sentiría curiosidad? ¿Quién no querría recibir sus pases y sentirse orgulloso al recibir sus felicitaciones o sus palabras de aliento? Él quería ganarse el respeto de Kageyama, lo quiso desde el primer día. Anheló tener algo como lo que vio en Oikawa y en Iwaizumi, el antiguo dúo dinámico de Kitagawa Daiichi y posterior dúo de Aoba Johsai. Armador y _ace._ Un par imparable. Eso quería para él y Kageyama. Quería ser tan hábil como él, alguien que mereciese la atención y el respeto de Tobio.

 

Pero las cosas nunca se dieron. Kageyama nunca mostró ese interés que anheló, ni con él ni con el resto del equipo. Lo único que recibió el equipo fue frialdad, esas malditas quejas después de todas las prácticas, la manera en la que exigía siempre más esfuerzo, recordándoles a todos que nunca nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y durante unos meses, después de haberse graduado, pensó que Kageyama simplemente no sabía cómo jugar en equipo, y que jamás iba a confiar en absolutamente nadie.

 

Fue entonces que lo vio con ese pequeño muchacho, Hinata Shouyo. Era todo lo contrario a Kageyama, por supuesto… Era su completo opuesto. Risueño, extrovertido, de sonrisa fácil, optimista, irradiaba confianza. Era alguien que parecía disfrutar del juego, de pertenecer a un equipo. Y de alguna forma, terminó por contagiar a Kageyama. Parecía imposible, pero ese muchacho lo hizo: Consiguió conectar con Kageyama. Hasta qué punto, no estaba seguro, aunque creía saber una respuesta.

 

Eso fue una bofetada para él, y estuvo a punto de desestabilizarle durante un tiempo, porque jamás se lo esperó. Kageyama comenzó a referirse a él y a su equipo como “nosotros”, empezó a usar el plural, y lo veía pasar tiempo con Hinata. Los veía entrenar, charlar, gritarse de vez en cuando, pero era una forma muy distinta a los gritos en Kitagawa Daiichi. Era como si fuese un juego, como si los insultos no tuviese importancia. Kageyama había encontrado un equipo, y un compañero que fuese su igual, que fuese capaz de sincronizarse con él.

 

Vaya si sintió envidia. Muchísima, al igual que celos descomunales. Se sintió derrotado por ese muchacho, que a luces se veía que no era tan bueno como Kageyama, que no era un jugador completo… como él. ¿Entonces por qué? Jamás encontró una respuesta, y quizás no la encontraría nunca. Lo que sí sabía, era que, él y Kageyama, jamás estuvieron destinados a permanecer juntos en la misma cancha. Y el tiempo en el que coincidieron, fue un error.

 

—¿Has dejado de sentir celos de Hinata? —preguntó Kunimi.

 

—Sí.

 

Ya no tenía catorce años, sin embargo. Esas heridas habían ido cicatrizándose con el tiempo, hasta el punto en el que ya no le doliesen. Además, no podría decir que había madurado enteramente, hasta que hubiese cerrado ese capítulo. Por ello se acercó a Kageyama esa tarde, cuando ambos se vieron. Le saludó, a él y a Hinata, y estrechó su mano con ellos. Les deseó suerte, y le dijo que todo había quedado olvidado.

 

No quería seguir guardando rencor, después de todo, ya había encontrado cierta paz. No sabía cómo, pero la había conseguido.

 

Giró su rostro para mirar a Kunimi, arqueando una ceja. Había sospechado que el otro sabía de todo eso, pero, nunca lo hablaron abiertamente. ¿Akira no se sorprendía de que le estuviese aceptando abiertamente que sintió celos de Hinata? ¿O acaso no entendía hasta qué grado sintió celos?

 

—¿Siempre has sabido que yo…?

 

—¿Qué te gustaba Kageyama? Sí, eres bastante obvio con esas cosas —respondió Akira, alzándose de hombros y sonriéndose—. Por un tiempo me pregunté si tendría que decírtelo para que te enterases o si ibas a dar con la respuesta tú solo.

 

—¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

 

—Me daba pereza.

 

—Pensé que sería porque Kageyama no te caía muy bien.

 

—Y por ello, pero más porque sinceramente me daba pereza. Con lo denso que eres, nos habríamos quedado demasiado tiempo debatiendo sobre el tema, o más bien, yo explicándote sobre el por qué era cierto que te gustaba —Kunimi le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro—. Menos mal te has dado cuenta tú solo.

 

—Muy gracioso —Kindaichi se quedó mirando sus propias manos, pensando en cómo expresar sus palabras—. ¿Jamás te resultó extraño que me gustasen los chicos?

 

—¿Por qué habría de parecerme raro? Convives con chicos la mayor parte del tiempo, te llevas mejor con ellos y además, ¿es una obligación el que te fijes en una chica, tan sólo por haber nacido varón? Es una idiotez —el muchacho se alzó de hombros un poco, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo, acomodándose un poco mejor sobre la cama—. Y si de todas maneras me hubiese parecido algo raro, me habría acostumbrado por la cercanía de Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san.

 

Yuutaro asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

 

No encontraba palabras en ese momento para expresar lo tranquilo que se sentía después de haber escuchado a Akira, en especial por el tono que usó para decir aquello. Kunimi era alguien que por lo general, no le daba importancia a ese tipo de cosas. No se escandalizaba ni un poco porque le gustasen los hombres.

 

Era la primera vez que Kindaichi hablaba abiertamente de eso con alguien. En alguna que otra ocasión lanzó comentarios sobre otros chicos con Akira, pero nunca con tanta sinceridad como ahora. No le estaba dejando mucho a la imaginación, le estaba diciendo que le gustaban los hombres, que se sentía atraído por ellos.

 

Nunca antes sintió la necesidad de confesarse con alguien, primero porque le daba algo de pánico. Estaba tratando de encajar en un grupo de personas, en Aoba Johsai, quería evitar a toda cosa el rechazo, y selló sus sentimientos por completo. Sentía miedo de ser rechazado por los amigos que estaba formando, y prefirió callar. Ya luego fue armándose de valor con respecto a la vida, pero para entonces, no le daba tanta importancia a lo que pudiese sentir.

 

Quizás en algún momento se planeó hablar de ello con Oikawa, cuando se mudó a Tokio, pero aquello fue porque le vio con Iwaizumi y tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Vivían juntos, lo sabía, pero, ¿acaso se sentían más libres? Lejos de sus familias, de varios conocidos, viviendo en un piso juntos, donde podrían hacer lo que quisiesen… ¿Serían una pareja formal? ¿Podrían darse el lujo de tal cosa? Eran curiosidades suyas, pero, nunca se atrevió a formularlas. Seguía mirando a ese par, como sus superiores.

 

Con Kunimi era distinto, él era su amigo. Le tenía otro tipo de confianza, y además, sabía que el otro lo conocía muy bien.

 

Lo que quería saber era, ¿y Akira? Ya le había dicho que le daba igual que le gustasen los chicos, y le dio un razonamiento bastante interesante. Pero, ¿eso hablaba por él también? ¿A Akira le gustaban los chicos? ¿Se sentiría atraído por alguien ahora? Intentó imaginarse a Kunimi con un novio, en una relación, y la cosa le pareció tan… rara. Tendría que ser alguien muy especial, siendo sincero, porque Kunimi ya era alguien especial, diferente. Tendría que ser alguien que se adaptase a su estilo de vida, a su manera peculiar de hacer las cosas.

 

Una espinita se clavó en su pecho cuando imaginó a Kunimi regalándole a alguien más que él, sus tiempos libres. No era una sensación agradable.

 

—¿Y tú, Kunimi? —preguntó, girando su cabeza un poco—. ¿Te gustan los chicos?

 

Akira se le quedó mirando fijamente. No era costumbre suya hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan directas. Prefería esperar a que alguien más llegase a la conclusión que él quería, antes que tener que expresarse él, porque le daba apuro escudriñar en la vida privada de otro. Pero éste era Kunimi, y, si estaban hablando de temas tan personales, no le parecía una mala idea saciar su curiosidad.

 

—Nunca me he interesado mucho en eso, la verdad —respondió Kunimi, dejando de mirarle. Estaba algo tenso, lo veía en su cuello, en su mandíbula, en la manera en la que estaba apretándola—. Pero, no he mirado a ninguna chica antes.

 

Aceptó esa respuesta y no quiso ahondar más en ese terreno. Se conformaba con saber que no había alguien de momento, le hacía sentirse aliviado… ¿Y por qué? Kunimi no era nada más que su amigo, ¿verdad? En todo caso, sería su mejor amigo, pero, no había compromiso. No la clase de relación que tenía Oikawa con Iwaizumi, por ejemplo. ¿Entonces qué más le daba?

 

Estuvo a punto de enredarse en sus propios cuestionamientos, cuando escuchó la risita de Akira. Alzó sus ojos para mirarle.

 

—Estabas coladito por Iwaizumi-san hace años, lo recuerdo muy bien.

 

—¡Otros también lo miraban! —replicó, chillando, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban—. Vamos, prácticamente todo el equipo estaba colado por él… Tú mismo dijiste que no era feo.

 

—De allí, de admitir que no es feo, a que me gustase, hay un gran trecho. Tú te ponías rojo y te sudaban las manos cada vez que te hablaba. Alguien debió de haberte sacado una foto…

 

—¿Por qué me tienes que recordar eso? —se quejó, tapándose la cara, y sonrojándose hasta las orejas al escuchar cómo la risa de Kunimi aumentaba.

 

¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de todo eso? Kageyama podría haber sido el primer chico del que se enamoró, pero Iwaizumi fue el primer chico que le atrajo, y tuvo pleno conocimiento de que así era, que le gustaba. Con Kageyama todo fue tan complicado, porque tuvo demasiados sentimientos encontrados, como para poder darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, ¿pero con Iwaizumi? Con Hajime siempre todo fue muy claro.

 

Era guapo, todos los integrantes del equipo lo admitían. Era muy amable con los nuevos miembros, también, siempre dispuesto a responder cuanta pregunta le hiciesen. No le importaba quedarse un poco más tarde si alguien necesitaba ayuda con algo en particular. Sabía levantar el ánimo de todos, e irradiaba esa aura de confianza, que te hacía creer que a su lado, nada malo iba a ocurrir. Oikawa era el líder de todos, pero Iwaizumi fue el pilar del equipo.

 

Iwaizumi era la clase de chicos de los que te podrías enamorar fácilmente, fueses chico o chica, porque era la clase de persona que te hacía creer que los caballeros existían. Siempre al lado de los que quería, siempre dando palabras de aliento, luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias. No dudaba que Oikawa lo adorase y que lo cuidase. Si él, que tan sólo conocía algunos aspectos de Iwaizumi, podía ver lo valioso que era, Oikawa que lo conocía de mucho más, seguramente tendría motivos de sobra para quererlo.

 

 —Les dije que vendrías a Tokio por el fin de semana. Quieren saludarte.

 

—Me imaginé algo así —Kunimi se sonrió—. ¿Han quedado para algo?

 

—Me hablaron de reunirnos sobre las diez, mañana. Oikawa-san quería desayunar más temprano, pero, les dije que tú prefieres dormir un poco más, así que quedamos más tarde —se rió un poco—. Me dijo que has perdido el hábito de despertar temprano desde que él se graduó.

 

Era un chico un poco atolondrado, sin duda, o Kindaichi habría sabido interpretar la mirada que Kunimi le lanzó cuando escuchó que le había dicho a Oikawa que él prefería dormir un poco más. Yuutaro se dio cuenta que Akira se le quedó mirando, sí, pero no supo exactamente el por qué. No supo descubrir por qué sus ojos parecieron brillar un poco, ni mucho menos supo qué significaba esa pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

 

—Está bien, a las diez está bien.

 

Cuando Yuutaro escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj. Era ya pasada la medianoche, su compañero de piso seguramente regresaba de una de esas largas sesiones de estudio que solía tener los viernes por la tarde. No tenía mucha vida social, al igual que él. Iba de la universidad a la biblioteca, quizás luego para casa de algún compañero para estudiar, y luego finalmente a la casa. No salía a fiestas, no iba a reuniones sociales que nada tuviesen que ver con el estudio. Era un chico aplicado.

 

—¿Siempre llega tan tarde? —preguntó Kunimi en un susurro, escuchando de fondo los pasos de Souma. Kindaichi imaginaba que andaría buscando algo de leche para tomar, antes de irse a la cama.

 

—Usualmente, sí… Nosotros deberíamos de aprovechar y dormir algo, es un poco tarde y si mañana quedamos de vernos con Oikawa-san, lo mejor será descansar pronto.

 

—Sí, no es mala idea —Kunimi se movió un poco, girando sobre su cuerpo para quedarse de lado, con su espalda frente al rostro de Kindaichi—. No ronques, ¿quieres?

 

—Ya no ronco.

 

—Eso dices tú.

 

Chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo, murmurando bajo su aliento que no roncaba más, mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. La habitación quedó completamente oscura, tan sólo podía distinguir la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Kindaichi no se movió ni un milímetro, mientras sus ojos se estaban ajustando a la falta de claridad en la habitación, y mientras procesaba el hecho de que estaba junto a Kunimi.

 

Nunca antes había compartido la cama con alguien. Era extraño, pero no desagradable. Quizás porque se trataba de Kunimi, y porque estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Su aroma era agradable también. No se había lavado los cabellos cuando se metió a ducharse, pero traía un aroma consigo. ¿Siempre olería así o era porque ahora lo tenía bastante cerca?

 

Pero, no se sentía nervioso. Algo atento, sí, porque estaba ante algo que nunca había vivido antes, pero, no tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso, para nada. Era Kunimi, era algo que conocía. Era agradable.

 

Estar con Kunimi otra vez, era muy agradable.

 

—Kunimi.

 

—¿Hum?

 

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

 

Esperó pacientemente por unos cuantos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos.

 

—A mí también.

 

Si alguno de los dos notó el hecho de que el futón que Yuutaro había preparado para Kunimi, quedó completamente vacío, no dijo nada.

 

 

 

 

El despertar fue bastante interesante. A pesar de que sus cuerpos no se rozaron ni en un solo momento durante la noche, y que despertaron con unos centímetros de separación entre ambos, Kindaichi sintió que no había separación alguna entre ambos. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que sintió fue una intimidad muy grande entre ambos. Atribuyó aquel sentimiento a que era la primera vez que compartía la cama con Kunimi, pero cuando el otro se despertó, cuando sus ojos oscuros buscaron los suyos al girarse en la cama, Kindaichi supo que se estaba mintiendo.

 

Había algo más entre ambos, que le estaba haciendo sentirse nervioso, ansioso. Y lo más curioso de todo el asunto, era que, fuese lo que fuese que estaba provocándole de esa forma, le parecía… agradable.

 

Se repitió eso cuando Kunimi se hubo terminado de vestir, para salir, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, y reparó en cada pieza de ropa que se había puesto. Sus botas, sus pantalones claros, ese abrigo que le quedaba quizás demasiado grande, el gorro de lana sobre sus cabellos negros, y esos guantes que se andaba colocando. Tenerlo allí era agradable. Verlo era demasiado agradable. Saber que Kunimi estaba allí, que después de tantos meses podía volver a verlo, tocarlo si así lo quería, escucharlo hablar, reír, quejarse. Su voz no era producto de su imaginación, era real.

 

No era que antes no hubiese notado lo mucho que le gustaba estar al lado de Kunimi, era tan sólo que ahora podía darse cuenta de ello con facilidad. ¿Tal vez porque no tenían el voleibol de por medio? Durante los años en Kitagawa Daiichi, y luego en Aoba Johsai, si bien solían hablar de otras cosas, casi siempre todo giraba en torno al voleibol. Cuando se visitaban, cuando salían por allí, tenían ambos presentes aquel deporte que les había hecho conocerse. Ahora, si bien comentaban por aquí y por allá de eso, hablaban mucho más de otros aspectos de sus vidas.

 

Se podría decir que podía apreciar de mejor forma a Kunimi Akira, como él, más allá del deportista que durante muchos años fue.

 

¿Eso significaba que quizás… sí lo encontraba bonito? ¿Quería acaso él encontrarlo bonito, para explicar ese revoloteo en su estómago? Kindaichi se preguntó desde cuándo se estaba sintiendo así. ¿Era ahora? ¿Era porque había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de él, porque de pronto lo tenía cerca y le alegraba tanto volver a verlo, porque habían compartido una cama? ¿O era que ahora estaba notando de manera más clara, aquello que siempre estuvo allí?

 

Apartó aquellas cosas de su mente, cuando bajaron del metro y apuraron sus pasos hasta la salida. No quedaba mucho para las diez, y sabían que Oikawa era puntual. Muy puntual. Por suerte, la cafetería en el que habían quedado, estaba muy cerca de la salida del metro.

 

Hacía tan sólo unos pocos días que había visto a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi, pero, sin saber por qué, Kindaichi estaba contento de volver a verles. Estaba animado aquella mañana, andando hacia el encuentro de sus antiguos superiores, con Kunimi. Había estado siguiendo de cerca la carrera de Oikawa, de Iwaizumi, en Tokio. Las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas, y todo parecía estar sucediendo a una velocidad impresionante, y aún así, no se sorprendía demasiado. Porque él siempre fue testigo de cuánto se esforzaban esos dos, de cuánto sacrificaban para poder cumplir con sus metas. Oikawa no tardó de hacerse de un nombre en Tokio. Ya algunas personas le habían conocido de antes, pero ahora su nombre resonaba mucho más. Las habilidades de Iwaizumi hablaron por sí solas cuando comenzó a participar en más torneos, y se convirtió en uno de los favoritos del público.

 

La vida por fin, parecía que les estaba sonriendo.

 

Kunimi no pudo aguantar la risa cuando divisaron el cartel de la cafetería, unos pasos más allá de ellos. Era un logo curioso, muy curioso para ese tipo de establecimiento y apenas lo vio, no tuvo duda alguna del por qué Oikawa Tooru había escogido ese lugar. Una nave espacial, dibujada de manera bastante infantil, era el logo de la cafetería.

 

—A veces me pregunto si Oikawa-san tiene cinco años —murmuró Kunimi, cuando estuvieron frente al lugar.

 

Kindaichi asintió y se rió con él, divisando al antiguo capitán de Aoba Johsai en el interior, sentado junto a la ventana. Al lado, estaba Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa tenía un brazo entrelazado con el del otro, y traía una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Esa radiante que había visto últimamente, cuando comenzaron a llover las noticias de que era muy posible de que fuese anunciado como miembro oficial del equipo nacional de Japón. Lo mismo que Iwaizumi, y tantos otros nombres que Kindaichi conocía, antiguos rivales.

 

— _¡Yohoo,_ Kunimi-chan, Kindaichi-chan!

 

Fueron recibidos por la melodiosa voz de Oikawa Tooru, cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la cafetería. Les estaba sonriendo y agitaba un brazo en alto. Iwaizumi resoplaba y murmuraba, seguramente diciéndole que no hiciese tanto escándalo, que ni él ni Kunimi estaban ciegos o sordos. Kindaichi se sonrió con la situación, lo mismo que Kunimi. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido para nada.

 

—Buenos días, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. ¿Les hicimos esperar mucho?

 

—Pues la verdad, un poco, sí… ¡Ah! Eso dolió, Iwa-chan.

 

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Iwaizumi, luego de haber pellizcado a Tooru, dirigiendo una sonrisa a ambos—. Es bueno verte otra vez, Kunimi.

 

—Igualmente, Iwaizumi-san —Akira correspondió a su sonrisa, y dirigió sus saludos a Oikawa también, antes de tomar asiento.

 

Al parecer, sí les habían hecho esperar bastante, o quizás Oikawa había llegado muy temprano allí con Iwaizumi, porque ambos ya habían comido. Kindaichi imaginó que quizás se debió a que ambos tenían horarios muy estrictos para comer, porque querían cuidar su salud lo más posible. No los cuestionaba para nada, si él estuviese entre la lista de posibles candidatos para pertenecer al equipo nacional, también estaría cuidando cada paso que diese.

 

Hablaron un poco de ello, de hecho, fue el primer tema que surgió. Kunimi fue quien preguntó qué tal iban con ello, y Oikawa, gustosamente se dedicó a darle todos los detalles posibles. Le relató sobre cosas que Kindaichi ya sabía, y otras tantas que no. Les contó a ambos de la noche en la que el entrenador de su equipo se reunió con él, Iwaizumi y Sawamura, el antiguo capitán de Karasuno, para hablar sobre el equipo nacional, y que sus nombres estaban entre la lista de posibles candidatos. Añadió algunos detalles peculiares, sobre que Iwaizumi lloró junto con él cuando llegaron de vuelta a su piso, cosa que el otro negó rotundamente.

 

Una cosa llevó a otra y surgió el nombre de Ushijima eventualmente. Fue una sorpresa para él, y también para sus superiores, cuando éste reveló que había optado por marcharse al extranjero. Partió hacia Estados Unidos tan pronto como se graduó, y según parecía, se estaba haciendo de un nombre por allá. Suponía que aquello representaba un alivio para Oikawa y para Iwaizumi, porque así no corrían el riesgo de que quizás, en un futuro, terminasen jugando para el mismo equipo. Serían rivales, seguramente, eso sí.

 

—He estado hablando con Kyoutani. Parece que le está yendo bastante bien en Kyoto —comentó Iwaizumi, después de haberle dado un sorbo a la bebida que había pedido.

 

—Iwa-chan sigue entendiéndose bien con el perro. Pero Yahaba de vez en cuando me tiene noticias. Por él fue que me enteré que estaba figurando entre otro de los candidatos para el equipo nacional.

 

—Quién lo hubiese imaginado… Kyoutani-san ha llegado bastante lejos a como lo conocimos —dijo Kindaichi, sonriéndose un poco.

 

De todos los nombres que escuchó, para formar parte del equipo nacional, fue posiblemente ese el que más le sorprendió. Kyoutani Kentarou. Aún recordaba claramente el primer día que le conoció, cuando entró en el gimnasio con esa actitud tan desafiante, y esa expresión de altanería. Por Yahaba supo de los problemas que había tenido anteriormente con el equipo, y alguna que otra cosa más, y él mismo pudo comprobar su mala actitud.

 

Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no obstante, cuando Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki se graduaron. Aún seguía sin saber la razón real del porqué de ese cambio, si se trataba de alguna promesa que le hiciese a Iwaizumi, a Oikawa, o quizás fue la actitud de Yahaba, quien en aquel entonces se convirtió en capitán. Fuese lo que fuese, funcionó perfectamente. Recordaba que Kyoutani comenzó a presentarse a tiempo a todas las prácticas, no parecían tan grosero como antes, si bien de vez en cuando llegaba a lanzar un comentario sarcástico.

 

No pensó, sin embargo, que podría sobrevivir en cuanto se graduase y tuviese que formar parte de otro equipo, lidiar con otras personas. Pero estuvo equivocado. Supo que se había vuelto peculiarmente silencioso, y que no solía participar de las reuniones sociales de su equipo, salvo por contadas ocasiones, pero siempre asistía a sus prácticas, y tan bien le iba, que ahora hasta su nombre era sinónimo de respeto.

 

Siempre fue un buen atleta, y ahora que podía explotar su potencial al cien por ciento, se estaba volviendo un rival poderoso para cualquiera.

 

Kindaichi se enteró de las andanzas de Kyoutani por Yahaba, con quien seguía manteniendo contacto. Vivía en Kyoto, y según tenía entendido, compartía piso con Kyoutani y otro chico más. Shigeru sí había renunciado al voleibol profesional, como Kunimi, estaba estudiando arquitectura, pero asistía a algunas prácticas del equipo de Kyoutani, y le dejaban participar en las prácticas cuando tenía tiempo. Le había comentado que le hacía bien seguir teniendo el deporte en su vida, aunque no pudiese dedicarle todo el empeño de antes, y que además, así se encargaba de mantener a Kentarou bajo control, si era necesario.

 

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Kunimi-chan? Aún me apena que hayas renunciado, te hubiese ido muy bien.

 

—He estado pensando en quizás inscribirme en el equipo de mi universidad, pero, tendría que pensarlo. Por lo demás, estoy bien, Osaka es… agradable.

 

—Oh, ¿echas de menos un poco algunas cosas?

 

—Sí, un poco.

 

—Bueno, en ese caso, no debes desaprovechar las oportunidades de la vida, Kunimi-chan, ¡escucha a tu superior! —Oikawa se sonrió ampliamente, mientras volvía a entrelazar su brazo con Iwaizumi, antes de continuar con la conversación.

 

Kindaichi no pasó aquel gesto por alto, ni ninguno de los otros que sucedieron durante esa pequeña reunión en la cafetería. No se había perdido ningún detalle, sin importar que estuviese parcialmente ocupado terminando lo que había pedido para desayunar.

 

Había visto a Iwaizumi poner discretamente su brazo en la espalda de Oikawa, de una forma mucho más íntima que otras veces. Lejos de ser un gesto como el que tenía con otros amigos. Oikawa se pegaba a él muchísimo, tanto como para dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, sin que aquello se viese forzado o fuera de lugar. Sus manos se habían rozado en varias ocasiones, también, sus dedos se habían tocado y acariciado.

 

Todos esos gestos parecían naturales, simples, propio de ellos. No era que Iwaizumi y Oikawa no hubiesen sido cercanos, físicamente, antes, pero, ahora había un sabor diferente. Le daba la impresión de que no tenían la presión de intentar ocultar su cariño por el otro.

 

Comenzó a preguntarse si él querría algo así. Si él también querría vivir ese tipo de libertad con alguien. Con Kunimi. Porque ahora Akira estaba en todas partes en su cabeza, era una imagen fuerte, latente. Su voz, su suave sonrisa, su gesto de asombro cuando Oikawa le contaba de su nuevo mundo. Tenía el hombro de él rozando con su brazo mientras comía, dejándole una calidez allí, que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estómago.

 

¿Nunca había notado lo mucho que le gustaba esa cercanía, hasta el punto que estuviese anhelando saber cuánto más podía acercarse a él? No lo entendía. ¿Por qué ahora?

 

Iwaizumi interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando dijo que él pagaría la cuenta. Sintió algo de vergüenza que tuviese que hacer aquello, especialmente cuando cada quien podía pagar lo suyo, pero Iwaizumi insistió. Oikawa comentó entonces que Iwaizumi seguía siendo un _padre_ responsable. Y eso le hizo sonreír, genuinamente.

 

Siempre seguirían velando por ellos, ¿verdad? A pesar de que no se llevasen muchos años, Oikawa e Iwaizumi siempre habían estado al pendiente de Yahaba, Watari, de Kyoutani, Kunimi y él. Como quizás lo hiciesen padres con sus hijos. Esa actitud que tuvieron siempre con ellos, abrió una especie de confianza entre todos, que siempre hizo todo más ameno. Al menos él, sentía que podía confiarles algunas cosas, y que pedirles consejos, y que ellos sabrían darle la respuesta adecuada. Les tenía un gran aprecio y respeto a ambos.

 

Quizás fue por eso mismo que, cuando salieron de la cafetería y dieron un pequeño paseo por los alrededores, los cuatro, que se atrevió a preguntarle algo a Oikawa, para salir de dudas.

 

Aunque fue más bien Tooru quien dio el primer paso para que se diese la conversación.

 

—Te noto feliz esta mañana, Kindaichi-chan. ¿Debo suponer que es por la visita? —preguntó Oikawa, sonriéndole de manera juguetona.

 

Estaba aprovechando que Iwaizumi estaba entretenido con Kunimi, unos pasos más allá, para hablar sobre ese tema, seguramente. Yuutaro palideció, y tartamudeó un tanto.

 

—¿Eh…? No… Bueno, sí… Yo sólo…

 

—Está bien, Kindaichi-chan —se rió Oikawa, aumentando su gesto cuando enrojeció, avergonzado, y agachó la cabeza, ocultando rápidamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Seguía siendo un gigante que se avergonzaba con facilidad ante la presencia de sus superiores—. Has echado de menos a Kunimi. Yo estaría igual si no pudiese ver todos los días a Iwa-chan.

 

Fue esa comparación que hiciese Oikawa, la que terminó por enviar su cabeza a una galaxia lejana, y la que le hizo finalmente, hacer una pregunta, minutos después.

 

Oikawa pudo haber utilizado cualquier otra comparación, pudo haber hablado sobre las veces que Hanamaki o Matsukawa le visitaban en Tokio. Sabía que eran buenos amigos, y que hablaban regularmente, a pesar de no verse todos los días. Pero no lo hizo, porque ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que eran parte importante de él, significaban lo que significaba Iwaizumi. Nadie tenía que decirlo, era algo que estaba allí, que se podía palpar sin necesidad de resaltarlo con palabras. La sola presencia de Iwaizumi era tan fuerte que podía cambiar muchas cosas para Oikawa.

 

Su superior no solía hablar en vano, a pesar de que muchos pudiesen pensar que era un sujeto más bien infantil. Cuando quería decir algo, cuando quería llegar a un punto en específico, siempre elegía bien sus palabras. Y Kindaichi sabía perfectamente bien, que esa mañana, Oikawa había hecho esa comparación, porque quería decirle algo en especial.

 

¿Kunimi era lo que Iwaizumi era para Oikawa?

 

Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, donde estaba caminando Kunimi al lado de Iwaizumi. El moreno tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Iwaizumi, y tenía una expresión serena, parecía estarle prestando mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. No se le ocurrió negarse a sí mismo que, Kunimi era bonito.

 

—¿Cómo supo que Iwaizumi…? —Kindaichi no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, porque ciertamente no estaba seguro de qué quería preguntar. Pero se esforzó y con cuidado, las palabras fueron saliendo—. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo supo que había algo más?

 

Esa era una cuestión muy importante para él. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que eso que estaba sintiendo por Kunimi, era algo más allá que una amistad? Porque a Kunimi lo quería mucho, muchísimo. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, se habían apoyado mutuamente en incontables ocasiones. La cantidad de secretos que guardaban el uno del otro, pequeños y grandes. Y por supuesto la confianza, que había crecido conforme fueron pasando los años.

 

Pero, ¿qué hacía que aquello que estaba sintiendo fuese algo más? ¿Cómo hacía Oikawa para no confundir esos gestos y caricias con una amistad?

 

—Hum, bueno, él y yo siempre hemos tenido una amistad muy peculiar —comenzó Oikawa, alzando su dedo índice y llevándolo hacia su barbilla, presionando allí mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba, pensativo—. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo…? Digamos que, nunca he podido clasificar su cariño en algo específico. O más bien, que siempre tuve por él un cariño muy diferente al que le tengo a otras personas.

 

Yuutaro meditó esa información por unos instantes, comparando esa explicación a su situación con Kunimi. Tenía sentido… Un cariño que no podía medir como medía el de los demás. Por Kunimi siempre sintió algo fuerte, más allá del que podría sentir por sus padres, por Oikawa, por Iwaizumi, por sus compañeros, por antiguos amigos. Kunimi era un amigo mucho más cercano, después de todo.

 

Llegó a la conclusión que sí, era un cariño diferente.

 

—Cuando pienso en la posibilidad de tener que separarme de él, por alguna circunstancia, me siento mal. Incómodo.

 

Recordó cuando Kunimi le dijo que se marcharía a Osaka, el vacío en su estómago, la incomodidad en su pecho. Y por supuesto que trajo a su memoria, cuando ambos se despidieron la mañana de primavera que el tren de Kunimi partía hacia Osaka, hacia su nuevo destino. Honestamente, se había sentido miserable. Cuando le tocó a él mudarse, se mantuvo ocupado explorando su nuevo entorno y tal, pero, si lo pensaba ahora seriamente, siempre le hizo falta Kunimi. Y lo echaba de menos, tanto que le habló de que podría venir a hacerle una visita, y sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había dicho muy en serio. Había estado anhelando verlo desde que se tuvieron que separar.

 

Kunimi era algo constante en su vida, pero a la vez, alguien a quien quería seguir conservando.

 

—Probablemente Iwa-chan pueda ser algo más explícito con sus respuestas… O menos romántico, más fácil de entender —le dijo Oikawa, sonriéndose—. Pero, quiero decir que, no necesariamente tienes que esperar a que ocurra _algo_ que te haga darte cuenta de las cosas. Entre nosotros nunca pasó específicamente nada. Fue algo que siempre estuvo allí, y simplemente, un día nos dimos cuenta.

 

 _Algo que siempre estuvo allí._ Sonaba tan ridículo, pero tan cierto.

 

No tenía por qué esperar a que las manecillas del reloj se detuviesen en un momento de su vida, para darse cuenta aquello que estuvo todo el tiempo allí, frente a sí mismo. Era tan sólo que ahora veía las cosas con más claridad, porque estaba lejos de casa, porque habían hecho a un lado la rutina, y de pronto, todo, absolutamente todo encajaba.

 

—¿Te he ayudado, Kindaichi?

 

Yuutaro sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta, y todas las demás.

 

—Sí. Gracias, Oikawa-san.

 

 

 

 

Yuutarou no estaba seguro de cómo terminaron allí, pero, luego de unas largas vueltas por la ciudad, por aquí y por allá, ambos se vieron frente al enorme gimnasio en donde tuvieron lugar las nacionales. ¿La nostalgia les habría llevado hasta ese lugar? Sí, pero recordaba levemente que alguno de los dos mencionó el sitio. El otro no protestó, y, ahora ahí estaban.

 

Se habían desviado bastante de su camino original, no obstante. Tanto él como Kunimi habían planeado algunas cosillas para esa mañana, ya que se marcharía algo temprano al día siguiente, y no gozarían de horas suficientes como para seguir paseando. Ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en hacer turismo; Kindaichi vivía allí, y ya se conocía algunos sitios turísticos, pero no todos, realmente caminar por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo no era lo suyo. Y Kunimi tampoco parecía muy dado para ese tipo de cosas, terminaban por aburrirle. Sí habían quedado de pasear cerca de su universidad, para que Akira pudiese conocerla, y algunos otros lugares de los que le había hablado, como tiendas y cafeterías.

 

Pero, allí estaban ahora, en el lugar donde consiguieron hacerse de, posiblemente, los mejores recuerdos de sus días en el instituto. Estando parados ahora frente al gimnasio, les daba la impresión de que el tiempo no había transcurrido para nada, o posiblemente era el anhelo que tenían por volver a revivir esos inolvidables días.

 

—Se ve más grande ahora —comentó Kunimi, antes de avanzar más allá, buscando la manera de ingresar.

 

Por suerte estaba abierto, seguramente el equipo nacional estaría entrenando. Cuando estuvieron en largo pasillo que conducía hacia las gradas principales, el característico sonido de balones golpeando el suelo llegó hasta sus oídos. Era un sonido que era inconfundible, que lo transportaba a tantos otros momentos ya transcurridos en su vida. Tanto malos, como buenos, como memorables.

 

_—Joder, no vayas a llorar, Kindaichi._

_—¡No estoy llorando!_

_Pero lo estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos tan empapados que la mentira se disolvía en estos, y en ese par de lágrimas que resbalaban hasta sus labios. Se las limpió rápidamente, antes de girarse para ver a Kunimi a su lado, quien negaba con la cabeza. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y en lugar de reñirle, le hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalando al resto de sus compañeros._

_El equipo estaba alrededor del entrenador, escuchando sus palabras de orgullo. Hasta él lucía conmovido, y muchísimo. En todos sus años como entrenador, esta era la primera vez que Aoba Johsai lograba su meta y clasificaba para participar en las nacionales. Tuvo buenos jugadores, entrenó grandiosos jugadores, como Oikawa Tooru, quien fue posiblemente la estrella más grande del colegio, y finalmente, el equipo iba a las nacionales._

_Kindaichi estaba allí de pie, en ese estadio, minutos después de haber ganado, de haber marcado el último punto que les coronó como los ganadores, y no podía creérselo. Siempre creyó que esa sensación la conocería junto con Oikawa, con ese equipo que tuvo cuando llegó en primer año. Siguió creyendo en eso cuando Yahaba se convirtió en el capitán, y Kyoutani se volvió un ace casi imparable._

_Pero que él, precisamente él, pudiese ser quien probase esa victoria… Era impresionante, era casi un sueño. Estaba casi seguro que su papel, era un papel secundario, y no el de líder, pero, allí estaba. El capitán de Aoba Johsai, que llevó el equipo a sus primeras nacionales._

_Kunimi dejó caer una mano en su hombro, y aunque Kindaichi no vio lágrimas en sus ojos, supo que estaba tan conmovido como él._

_—Lo has hecho bien, capitán._

El gimnasio lucía sin duda, enorme. Quizás porque estaba casi vacío ahora, tantos asientos vacíos en las gradas hacía que se viese mucho más amplio. La cancha también se veía enorme, ocupada ahora por unos cuantos miembros del equipo nacional, que seguían practicando algunos saques, mientras que el resto descansaba y otros partían hacia los vestidores.

 

Prestó atención a cada uno de los altos jugadores, inevitablemente recordando a Oikawa, a Iwaizumi y a Kyoutani. Dentro de unas semanas seguramente ya se sabría si entrarían al equipo nacional, y Kindaichi estaba seguro de que la respuesta sería afirmativa. ¿Por qué? Los tres eran grandiosos jugadores, tanto individualmente como su desempeño en un equipo. Hasta Kyoutani había aprendido a acoplarse a sus compañeros. Estaba seguro que les vería portar ese uniforme nacional, y los vería representado al Japón en una gran competición.

 

—Allí estarán Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san y Kyoutani-san. Estoy seguro.

 

—Hum, y tú, eventualmente.

 

—¿Yo? —miró fijamente a Kunimi, notando que acomodaba sus brazos en el barandal de las gradas, mirando hacia la cancha.

 

—Sí. No has venido tan lejos para no intentarlo, ¿o sí?

 

Quiso decirle, en un principio, que antes que él, estaría Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, Sawamura, pero se quedó callado. Contempló una vez más la cancha, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, por los latidos de su corazón que iban en aumento con cada saque que daban los jugadores.

 

Había estado haciendo aquello desde que tuvo uso de razón. El voleibol siempre fue parte de su vida. Desde que pudo ponerle sus manos encima a un balón y hacerlo volar, supo que era algo que le gustaría seguir haciendo lo más que se pudiese. Los años pasaron, y ese deseo fue haciéndose más y más fuerte, y fue definiendo su vida por completo. Llegó el punto en el que no podía imaginarse no jugando voleibol, y también cuando se dijo que quería hacerlo en serio. No quería que fuese un juego nada más, no podía pensar que tan sólo era algo para pasar el tiempo.

 

Sus sentimientos por ello eran siempre muy fuertes. Lloraba en cada una de sus derrotas, y lloraba en sus triunfos. La sensación de estar allí, de correr, de golpear el balón, de recibirlo, de hacer un saque, le dejaba una emoción que nada más podía darle. Sentía picazón en sus dedos incluso ahora de estar viendo a los jugadores nacionales entrenar. El sonido le estaba llamando casi, le invitaba a jugar.

 

¿Cómo iba a mentirle a Kunimi y decirle que no quería llegar allí también? Por supuesto que no había llegado tan lejos como para no hacerlo.

 

—Sí, eso quiero.

 

_Llegaron allí, pudieron pasar hasta las semifinales, y fue mucho más complicado de lo que jamás pensó. Pero lo lograron. Sólo tenían que dar unos pasos más, y alcanzarían el último escalón. Sólo el tiempo diría si podrían derrotar a Nekoma mañana, pero, iban a intentarlo. No habían llegado tan lejos como para rendirse en el último minuto. Si iban a caer, caerían de frente._

_Pero, no. Iban a ganar. Iban a por todo._

_—¿Estás nervioso?_

_—Un poco, sí._

_—No empieces a pensar cosas ahora, Kindaichi…_

_—¡Es difícil!_

_Deberían de estar descansando, pero, no podía dormir. Estaba en Tokio, ¡estaban allí! Habían llegado unos días atrás, pero no se lo creía todavía. Pensaba que en cualquier momento, alguien le pellizcaría para despertarle y darse cuenta que Karasuno fue el equipo que partió hacia las nacionales, nuevamente, y ellos tuvieron que conformarse con el segundo mejor puesto en Miyagi._

_El hecho de que esto fuese real, le estaba haciendo pensar tantas cosas. Ver a Oikawa, verlo feliz, orgulloso, igual que a Iwaizumi, le hizo plantearse muchas cosas, que no había pensado antes._

_—Kunimi. Creo que quiero seguir._

_—¿Cómo que crees? Es un poco tarde para decidir renunciar, ¿lo sabes?_

_—No me refiero a ahora, hablo de después —se sentó en la cama, de modo que pudiese observar mejor a Kunimi—. Estoy hablando del futuro._

_Era una posibilidad. No era un jugador tan completísimo como Oikawa en sus tiempos, pero se había hecho de alguna pequeña fama. Había tenido que sudar mucho para conseguir que reclutadores se fijasen en él, pero lo habían hecho, y había recibido unas que otras invitaciones. Ahora que había llegado a las nacionales, otros también habían mostrado interés en él. Y se estaba empezando a preguntar, si debería de tomar aquello como una señal. ¿Podría ser ese un destino para él?_

_Convertir el deporte que amaba, en su vida, en su futuro._

_—Quiero seguir jugando._

_Kunimi se rió un poco, antes de moverse en su cama y darle la espalda._

_—Hablas como si fuese algo extraño —su voz era muy suave, no estaba cargada con esa ironía o sarcasmo que normalmente se gastaba Kunimi. Esta vez parecía sincero—. Nunca te hubiese imaginado haciendo otra cosa._

Cuando el gimnasio comenzó a quedarse algo vacío, marchándose los últimos jugadores a los vestidores, Kindaichi aprovechó para tomar asiento en una de las gradas, sin apartar la mirada de Kunimi.

 

—¿Siempre pensaste que terminaría aquí?

 

No se refería exactamente en Tokio, pero más bien, haciendo lo que hacía. Que terminaría viviendo ese momento de su vida. Estaba cubierto de recuerdos en ese instante, y todos y cada uno tenían que ver con ese último torneo de primavera, donde aprendió tantas cosas de sí mismo. Y esos recuerdos, de alguna u otra forma, eran con Kunimi.

 

Akira era una esencia presente en ellos, y una que brillaba demasiado como para no notarla.

 

—Esto te importaba demasiado como para pensar que terminarías por conformarte haciendo algo más con tu vida —Kunimi se alzó de hombros—. Además, tenías el talento para conseguir que te reclutasen.

 

Kindaichi terminó por sonreírse, no porque le hubiesen hecho gracia las palabras de su amigo, sino porque, se estaba estrellando de frente con algo que nunca había reparado. Kunimi creía en él. Posiblemente había sido la persona que siempre había creído que él podría lograr cosas. Desde que se conocieron, desde que comenzaron a convivir más tiempo, desde que se hicieron amigos.

 

Kageyama le quitó mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero Kunimi siempre estuvo tras su espalda, diciéndole que su pase fue bueno, que su saque lo fue, que su remate fue suficientemente bueno. Akira nunca dejó que su cabeza fuese más allá, donde no debería. En Aoba Johsai, en sus primeros años allí, para que no se atormentase. Jamás puso en duda que él podría llegar lejos, y ahí estaba ahora, a su lado todavía. No físicamente, como antes, no todo el tiempo a su lado de una manera física, pero siempre allí.

 

La presencia de Kunimi seguía a su alrededor, haciéndole creer en sí mismo, en que podría conseguir todo lo que se propusiese, porque él tenía el talento para conseguirlo.

 

Maldición… ¿Cómo estuvo tantos años sin abrir los ojos? Estuvo allí, todo el tiempo, como un susurro, y él no se dio cuenta hasta ahora.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kunimi, alzando una ceja.

 

Él no quitó su sonrisa, pero le negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicar que había sido un idiota todos esos años? ¿O cómo preguntarle si era demasiado tarde ahora? Yuutaro no era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo fue. Tenía que decirle algo, ahora que lo tenía junto a él, pero, no podía ser ahora, tenía que pensar un poco más.

 

Porque ya tenía claro que definitivamente, entre ellos siempre hubo algo entre los dos, sólo que ahora tan sólo lo encontró.

 

—Es una pena que tengas que irte mañana.

 

Fue muy sincero cuando le dijo aquello. Ahora que estaba descubriendo tantas cosas con respecto al otro, de cómo le hacía sentir, y de lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, estaba comenzando a sentirse presionado por la despedida que inevitablemente tendría lugar mañana. Sentía que las horas que le quedaban con Kunimi, no eran suficientes como para terminar de definir absolutamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, y mucho menos eran las suficientes como para que pudiese saciar la curiosidad que nacía en su estómago.

 

Akira se sonrió, girando su cuerpo de modo que estuviese frente a él. Su espalda apoyada contra el barandal le ayudaba a mantener un balance, con sus codos presionados allí.

 

—No es como si alguno de los dos fuese a morir, ¿sabes?

 

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo —soltó, y se arriesgó un poco más—. Te he extrañado mucho.

 

El moreno siempre fue una persona poco expresiva. No era fácil saber qué pensaba o qué quería con su rostro, y salvo él, nadie más podía adivinarlo. Kunimi tenía sonrisas pequeñas, que a veces dejaba salir, cuando estaba realmente en confianza, cuando alguien o algo le inspiraban el evocar el gesto. Pero por lo general, siempre estaba serio.

 

Kindaichi había aprendido a distinguir, con el paso de los años, la seriedad de la tristeza, de una sutil ilusión, la felicidad. Sintió algo cálido posarse en su vientre cuando miró los ojos de Kunimi, encontrando en ellos ilusión, y una pizca de nerviosismo.

 

—Oikawa-san probablemente diría algo sobre que, las despedidas son necesarias para que haya un reencuentro. ¿No lo crees? —dijo Kunimi, con una voz muy suave.

 

No pudo estar en desacuerdo con él. Oikawa seguramente diría algo parecido, y, al menos en esos momentos, Kindaichi pensaba que podría tener algo de razón. Especialmente porque, una vez más, en aquel día, recordó la despedida que tuvo lugar en Miyagi.

 

_Eran las cinco de la mañana, y las calles estaban más desiertas que nunca. El día estaba empezando particularmente muy frío. La temperatura se suponía que debería de ir en aumento, al menos un poco, pero parecía ser que el invierno se negaba a dejar que la primavera floreciese completamente. ¿O quizás era él quien estaba sintiendo ese frío en los huesos, porque estaba asustado? Porque lo estaba._

_Jamás sería capaz de admitirlo, pero Kindaichi Yuutarou estaba aterrado esa mañana, a las cinco de la mañana, porque le diría adiós a Kunimi. Su amigo. Quizás su mejor amigo._

_No iba a morir, ni iba a marcharse a otro continente. Se había estado repitiendo esas palabras desde hacía semanas ya, desde que supo que Akira iba a partir hacia Osaka, y que él se marcharía, días después a Tokio. Iban a poder mantenerse en comunicación, y quizás con suerte, ambos podrían volver a verse en Año Nuevo, cuando estuviesen visitando a sus familiares._

_Pero ya no se verían todos los días. No se encontraría con Akira al entrar al gimnasio para entrenar. No contaría con él, con su presencia, cuando estuviese jugando. El saber que no podría buscar sus ojos en medio de algún partido complicado, durante algún descanso, para no sentirse solo, le hacía que tuviese miedo._

_¿Podría hacer esto solo? ¿Estaría bien? Además, ¿quién sabía sobre el futuro? Quizás este sería un punto de declive en su amistad. Podrían perder contacto, encontrar otros intereses que los mantuviesen demasiado ocupados como para poder saludarse diariamente. O podrían quizás comenzar a hacer otras amistades e ir olvidando lo que ambos tenían. O tal vez…_

_—Deja de pensar idioteces, Kindaichi —Kunimi le dio un golpecito en su hombro, provocando que se sacudiese, dejando su conversación interior rápidamente._

_Akira le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Su familia estaba más atrás, revisando los horarios del tren, junto con las maletas. Se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar cuando llegó a despedirse, pero hizo a un lado su incomodidad porque, tan sólo tendría una sola oportunidad para despedir a su amigo. No había dormido prácticamente nada, porque se había echado en la cama muy tarde y estuvo despertándose hasta que su alarma sonó, un poco antes de las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada._

_No pudo sacarse de la cabeza que Kunimi iba a marcharse. Era el primer cambio que tendría en su vida, hasta ahora. Y se preguntaba por qué estaba tan triste al respecto, ¿acaso en alguna parte de su ser había anhelado que Kunimi y él se marchasen a estudiar a la misma ciudad? Quizás es que siempre pensó que ese sería el destino: Que las cosas continuasen como ahora, con ambos juntos._

_—De saber que ibas a ponerte así, te habría dicho que mejor no vinieses —el otro chasqueó la lengua, y zapateó ligeramente—. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí._

_Kindaichi lo sabía, pero por un momento lo olvidó. Había olvidado que él no era el único que sentía, que extrañaría, que añoraría volver a ver a su amigo. Kunimi también sentía igual. Sólo porque fuese callado, no significaba que no sentía igual._

_—Perdona —susurró—. Pero, creo que no voy a acostumbrarme a no poder verte a diario._

_—Dramático —otro golpe en su hombro, esta vez juguetón, acompañado de una sonrisa de Kunimi. Estaba comprometido—. Podemos escribirnos a diario, tonto. Y, supongo que eventualmente nos volveremos a ver._

_—Sí…_

_Quiso añadir algo más, pero en ese momento escuchó que anunciaban que el tren que llevaría a Kunimi a Osaka, estaría llegando en los próximos minutos. Se le quedaba corto el tiempo, para poder decir cosas que ni siquiera sabía que quería decir. Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando fijó su mirada en el rostro de Akira, y éste estaba mirándole._

_Ambos sabían que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Kunimi fue quien terminó por acercarse a él, abrazándole. No era algo que hiciesen mucho, de hecho, en muy pocas ocasiones se habían abrazado, pero Kindaicihi no tenía queja alguna. Si iban a pasar mucho tiempo sin verse y si no tenían certeza alguna de cuándo volverían a hacerlo, quería al menos que le quedase el recuerdo de qué se sentía abrazar a Akira. Con su cuerpo más menudo que el suyo, sus cabellos suaves aplastándose contra su mejilla, y sus manos cayendo nerviosamente en su espalda, como si no supiese qué hacer._

_El gesto fue breve, y Kindaichi se dijo que era lo mejor. Que fuese algo breve, para que no tuviese la oportunidad de dejarse llevar por lo bien que estaba sintiendo allí, y terminase por desequilibrarse._

_Su amigo le dio la espalda, para ir a despedirse de su familia, seguramente, pero se quedó unos segundos allí de pie._

_Kindaichi aguantó la respiración, esperando escuchar algo de su parte._

_—Suerte en Tokio, Yuutarou —Kunimi giró su rostro, mostrándole una suave sonrisa, genuina y pequeña—. Te irá bien._

_Él le imitó al instante, sintiendo sus ojos un poco húmedos. No sólo porque Kunimi estuviese dándole apoyo hasta último momento, sino porque, en el fondo le dolía que no pudiese lograr sus metas a su lado. Cumplir su sueño, y que Akira estuviese allí para poder verlo._

_—Suerte en Osaka, Akira. Nos veremos._

Fue difícil esa mañana. Yuutarou recordaba lo horrible que fue regresar a casa, y saber que no volvería a ver a Kunimi en mucho tiempo, y que no había forma de echar el tiempo atrás. Pero sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la magnitud de ese momento, y de lo que marcó en él.

 

Siempre fue un muchacho un poco lento para esas cosas, ¿verdad? Le costaba enterarse de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, que no tuviesen que ver con su deporte. No podía ver al resto del mundo como veía a sus rivales en un partido, cuando les estudiaba y se preparaba para atacar o defenderse.

 

Tardó años en darse cuenta que lo que había sentido por Kageyama, distaba mucho del odio que creía que le había tenido. Y tardó mucho más, en entender que había querido a Kunimi mucho más de lo que pensaba que lo había hecho. Había tenido que dejarlo ir, sentir la ausencia de su voz durante meses, y volverlo a ver, para entender por qué se había sentido tan ansioso en la estación de trenes ayer, mientras esperaba.

 

Años atrás, Kunimi le hizo una pregunta que no supo cómo responder, y sin embargo, Kindaichi nunca la olvidó. Ahora estaba empezando a comprender por qué la tenía tan presente.

 

—Akira.

 

Si su amigo le preguntó aquello, en ese entonces… ¿significaba que le interesaba saber su respuesta? ¿Qué estaba esperando por una respuesta positiva?

 

—Creo que eres bonito.

 

Kindaichi estaba muy lejos de ser un experto en esos temas. Jamás en su vida había tenido una novia, ni mucho menos un novio, para poder experimentar. No se le había declarado a nadie en su corta existencia. Así que estaba temblando en esos instantes, esperando por una reacción de Kunimi, la que fuese.

 

¿Acaso sabría por qué le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Se había tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión sobre esa respuesta? ¿Habría olvidado esa ocasión en la que le preguntó qué pensaba de él? Quizás ya la había dejado en el olvido, porque él nunca le dio una respuesta, o porque nunca le dio indicios de que pudiese pensar que él podría interesarse en él. Pero… ¿Acaso Kunimi estaba interesado realmente? Podría haberlo preguntado por curiosidad.

 

Joder, joder…

 

—¿Y te has tomado casi tres años para decidirte?

 

Kunimi se rió, cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza. No parecía molesto, ni parecía estar confundido.

 

Segundos después, abrió sus ojos y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Tonto.

 

Yuutarou no pasó por alto que Kunimi tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

 

 

 

Nunca antes en su vida, Kindaichi anheló poder ser un superhéroe, y tener la habilidad de leer las mentes. Aquello habría podido ayudarle muchísimo esa tarde, cuando, después de haberle confesado a Kunimi que le parecía bonito, éste decidió cambiar por completo el tema. Hasta el punto que no volvieron a hablar de ello. Todo el camino hacia diversos puntos en Tokio, mientras caminaban por las calles, cuando se detuvieron para comerse unas hamburguesas cerca de un parque, y dentro del metro… En ningún momento volvieron a hablar de ello. Kunimi no tuvo ninguna sola pregunta al respecto de eso, y él tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

 

Ahora estaban de regreso a su piso, y todo parecía seguir un curso normal. Cenaron un poco en compañía de Souma, quien se había mostrado muy amable con Kunimi, hasta el punto de decirle que por él no se sintiese incómodo, que podría regresar cuantas veces quisiera, y quedarse cuanto quisiera. Había mencionado que, él sabía lo que era estar lejos de casa, y que siempre tener algo de compañía de amigos era bueno, que le haría bien a ambos.

 

No ocurrió mucho después de la cena, sin embargo. Él fue a ducharse, y luego, Kunimi aprovechó para hacerlo también. Eso le había dejado a él esperando, y comiéndose la cabeza, sentado en su cama.

 

¿Se suponía que debería de haber sido más específico? ¿Debería de haberle dicho a Akira que le gustaba? ¿O tendría que haberse disculpado por haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él hasta ahora? Como no hablaron de eso, además, le era posible saber qué pensaba Kunimi al respecto. Si no le había dicho nada, ¿eso significaba que no le interesaba más? Además que ciertamente no tenía idea de si alguna vez le interesó.

 

Trató de hacer memoria, de recordar algún momento en particular en el que pudo haber notado algo de parte de Kunimi, algo que le dijese que el otro le miraba como algo más que un amigo. Pero no podía decidirse por nada en particular. Claro que sabía que Akira le apreciaba, no estaría allí de no ser así… Kunimi no era el tipo de muchacho que viajaba durante tres horas para ir a visitar a alguien, porque sí. Tampoco era la clase de persona que se quedaba hasta muy tarde intercambiando mensajes por el móvil, si no tenía ganas de hacerlo, si no significaba algo para él. Pero, ese tipo de cosas podían hacerse por un amigo, por un muy buen amigo.

 

La cosa era, ¿Kunimi le veía como algo más que un amigo?

 

En ese momento, justo cuando tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos, Kunimi abrió la puerta de la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, y no tuvo el valor suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba completamente alerta ahora de la situación, de que estaban solos en su habitación, luego de que él le hubiese soltado a Kunimi que le parecía bonito. Era un ambiente tan distinto al de ayer por la noche.

 

Y por un instante, tuvo ganas de echar el tiempo atrás, para arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello, y continuar las cosas como estaban.

 

Cuando sintió la punta de los pies de Kunimi rozar los suyos, contuvo el aliento y con cuidado, alzó su rostro para mirarlo. Akira tenía los ojos perdidos en el suelo, pensativo, y nuevamente, una toalla estaba en sus hombros. Sus cabellos estaban realmente mojados ahora, con gotas en las puntas, cayendo de tanto en tanto sobre la toalla.

 

—No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas —le dijo Kunimi, frunciendo un tanto en ceño. Su tono de voz era íntimo, suave, como cuando se dice algo secreto—. Me gustaría que todo siga siendo como ahora. ¿Está bien?

 

Parpadeando rápidamente, Yuutarou fue comprendiendo lo que su amigo quería decirle. El pedirle eso, el que quisiese que las cosas siguiesen su curso natural, significaba que no le interesaba que hubiese nada más de por medio, ¿verdad? Que no sentía igual que él, ni tenía esa extraña urgencia.

 

Kindaichi agachó la vista entonces, imitando a Kunimi, mientras asentía con suavidad. Había llegado tarde, evidentemente, y eso se sacaba por ser tan despistado y atolondrado. Estaba bien, suponía… Kunimi no estaba obligado a corresponder a sus sentimientos, ni tenía por qué fingir algo que no sentía realmente. Y si podían seguir siendo amigos, eso estaba bien.

 

No tenía que contarle que estaba decepcionado por ello, Akira no necesitaba saberlo.

 

El frío pie de Kunimi, se posó sobre el suyo, bruscamente. Le dio una pequeña patada, y rápidamente levantó su cabeza.

 

—No te estoy rechazando —se apresuró a decir el otro, y Yuutarou se sintió más perdido aún; ¿entonces? —. Es sólo que… No sé cómo son estas cosas, esto de, que te guste alguien y que te corresponda. Y quisiera que, pudiésemos seguir como ahora.

 

Su pequeña explicación estaba enredando más la cabeza de Kindaichi. ¿Eso significaba que le correspondía o no? Le dijo que no le estaba rechazando, eso sí, pero, ¿tenía que tomarlo como que estaba interesado en él de la misma manera en la que él le interesaba?

 

Segundos después obtuvo una respuesta tan clara como el agua, porque Kunimi, chasqueando la lengua, ofuscado, se agachó lo suficiente como para besarle. Fue tan rápido que Kindaichi apenas y se dio cuenta de qué sucedió. Sus labios rozaron los suyos en cuestión de segundos, y se separó, para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca muy curiosa. Había perdido la palidez natural de su rostro, también, y estaba condenadamente sonrojado.

 

—Deja de enredarte la vida, tonto, te estoy diciendo que también me gustas.

 

Kindaichi no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse también, y apretar sus labios. Todo había pasado demasiado aprisa… Kunimi le besó. Así tan abruptamente, tuvo su primer beso. Y encima, luego le soltó que también le gustaba. Demasiado como para que él pudiese procesarlo fácilmente.

 

Se sentía como un completo imbécil y terminó por cubrirse el rostro, chillando un tanto.

 

—¿…Qué?

 

—Nunca antes me había besado nadie —chilló, susurrando lo último.

 

—¿Y yo soy el sucesor de Oikawa-san? —escuchó decir a Kunimi, y éste volvió a darle un golpecito, con menos fuerza que antes, en su pie—. Fue mi primer beso también.

 

Kunimi no estaba mintiendo, Kindaichi pudo verlo cuando reunió el valor suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara. Aún parcialmente oculto tras sus dedos, pudo mirar el rostro de su amigo: Se veía nervioso, algo avergonzado, comprometido, y seguía viéndose demasiado rojo comparado a como siempre lucía. Sus ojos se encontraron en un momento, y su piel se erizó. Era la primera vez que se besaban. Ambos se gustaban, se correspondían. Qué irreal se sentía eso.

 

En silencio, y más relajado que antes, Yuutarou comenzó a entender lo que Kunimi había querido decirle realmente. No era que no le quería o que no le gustaba, era que, necesitaba tiempo. Nunca había tenido una relación antes, él tampoco, así que era normal que desconociese qué hacer, y tenía demasiada pena como para preguntarle a alguien.

 

Él, por su parte, atesoraba mucho su amistad con Kunimi como para arruinarla, así que, estaba bien si se mantenían como ahora. Hasta que se sintiesen más cómodos.

 

—Podemos tomarnos algo de tiempo, ¿sí? —siguió Kunimi, apretando un poco la toalla en sus hombros.

 

Kindaichi finalmente asintió, con firmeza.

 

—Bien.

 

Notó que los hombros de Akira se relajaron un poco, y que éste respiró con algo de normalidad, antes de saltar sobre la cama. Se acomodó junto a la pared, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y dándole la espalda a él.

 

—Tu cama es más cómoda, dormiré aquí —anunció Kunimi, doblando sus rodillas.

 

Murmuró algo como respuesta, antes de apagar la luz y echarse a su lado.

 

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, demasiado temprano incluso para él, que gustaba de aprovechar la noche para descansar y ahorrar energías. No se sentía para nada agotado, ni tenía ganas de dejarse llevar y dormir. Su cabeza no encontraba reposo, estaba ansioso.

 

Sentía todavía en sus labios ese cosquilleo que dejasen los labios de Kunimi. Fue demasiado breve como para que hubiese podido saborearlo, pero, fue lo suficiente como para resultase especial. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder dormirse después de eso? Cuando estaba tocándose los labios, tratando de recrear el momento una y otra vez en su cabeza. Jamás iba a poder arrancar de su mente el rostro de Akira cuando se agachó y presionó su boca contra la suya, y el gesto que hizo después. Su rostro completamente sonrojado, y sus ojos buscando lugares dónde ocultarse de su mirada.

 

Jamás había visto a Akira así. Nunca antes lo había visto perder el control, perder su calma y su apatía. Lo había conocido en momentos de estrés, por supuesto, pero nunca así, nunca en una situación tan íntima. Y jamás se esperó que esa situación, le involucraría a él.

 

Pensaba también en el día en el que se conocieron, durante su primer año en Kitagawa Daiichi. Sus primeras pláticas, aquellos tiempos en los que ocasionalmente, Kageyama solía acompañarles para almorzar durante los recesos, o cuando los tres solían practicar juntos. Intentó borrar poco a poco a Kageyama de esas imágenes, para enfocarse en Kunimi. Quería concentrarse únicamente en la amistad que fueron forjando los dos.

 

En silencio, mientras los minutos pasaban, Kindaichi se dejó guiar por todos aquellos pequeños momentos con Kunimi. En Kitagawa Daiichi, en Aoba Johsai, en clase, en los recesos, en las prácticas, los fines de semana, en la graduación, en la estación de trenes de Miyagi, volviendo a reencontrarse en Tokio. El beso.

 

Esto no estaba funcionando… No podía seguir echado allí, pretendiendo que estaba durmiendo, mientras su pecho se sentía cada vez más apretado. Demasiado atormentando por recuerdos que le abrumaban, y con el peso de Kunimi sobre el colchón, a su lado.

 

Se giró, suavemente, de modo que pudiese mirar la espalda de su amigo, y se mordió el labio inferior.

 

Eran pasadas las diez y media, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que si Akira sí había conseguido dormirse, pero, no podía quedarse callado más.

 

—Kunimi, no puedo dormir.

 

Aguantó la respiración, prestando atención al cuerpo que encontraba frente a él. No había mucha luz, por lo que no podía hacer un retrato hablado de la persona que estaba a su lado, pero, lo poco que podía distinguir, le era suficiente de momento. Kunimi se movió un poco al principio, giró un poco su cabeza, antes de que su cuerpo le siguiese.

 

—¿No has comprendido lo que quise decirte? ¿Estás pensando tonterías otra vez? —preguntó Kunimi en un susurro.

 

—No. Es porque entendí lo que quisiste decirme.

 

Ya no estaba preguntándose si Akira había querido rechazarle, o si no quería tener nada con él. Estaba despierto y abrumado por saber que, su amigo le correspondía. Y lo que era peor, que posiblemente él hubiese estado sintiendo esas cosas y las hubiese aceptado, mucho más tiempo que él. Yuutarou nunca había escuchado que alguien se interesaba por él de esa forma, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía saber que le gustaba, que sentía atracción por él.

 

¿De qué forma? ¿Kunimi quería estar con él como Oikawa quería estar con Iwaizumi? ¿Querría tocarlo, acariciarle? ¿Querría besarle? ¿Habría soñado con él alguna vez? ¿Qué cosas le hacían ilusión? Le urgía saber esas respuestas.

 

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, apretando un poco la almohada. La sentía un poco húmeda, porque Kunimi se había echado en la cama con los cabellos mojados. La tela estaba fría, como se estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, mientras aguardaba por una respuesta de parte de Akira.

 

—¿Eso importa?

 

—Sí. ¿Desde cuándo, Akira?

 

—Desde Kitagawa Daiichi.

 

El corazón de Kindaichi dio un brinco con esa respuesta. ¿Desde entonces…? De eso hacía ya tanto tiempo, muchísimo más del que él habría esperado. Por un momento pensó que la respuesta sería desde que estaban en Aoba Johsai, porque fue por entonces que la pregunta de Kunimi tuvo lugar. Pero, ¿echar el reloj tan atrás?

 

Lo primero que saltó en su mente fue la plática que tuvieron ayer, antes de dormir. Sobre Kageyama, sobre que Kunimi siempre estuvo al tanto de sus sentimientos por Tobio… ¿Incluso entonces Akira habría sentido algo por él? ¿Y no le fastidiaba que sus afectos no pudiesen ser correspondidos? ¿Se habría sentido celoso o habría tenido alguna envidia por Kageyama? Como él la tuvo de Hinata, quizás.

 

Sus labios se movieron, pero no pudo articular palabra. ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? Sentía ganas de pedirle perdón por haber sido tan ignorante, tan estúpido y ruin, de no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas antes.

 

—Nunca me dijiste nada…

 

—No. No habría tenido mucho sentido hacerlo, ibas a terminar por atormentarte por no haber podido corresponderme. Y me daba algo de pereza el tener que lidiar con eso —Akira suspiró, antes de posar su dedo índice en su frente, presionando un poco allí—. Deja de pensar tanto, Kindaichi. Eso fue antes.

 

—¡Pero te sentiste mal!

 

—Tampoco hables como si me hubiese estado muriendo por desamor o algo así —Kunimi puso los ojos en blanco, como restándole importancia al asunto—. No fue agradable, pero ya pasó. Además, al menos mantuvimos una amistad.

 

Yuutarou decidió no seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, porque Kunimi parecía no darle demasiada importancia. Pero aquello le sentó mal, porque, de haber estado él en el lugar de su amigo, habría sido miserable. Si tan sólo ayer se había sentido amargado, tratando de imaginar a Akira con otra persona, ahora que pensaba en Kunimi viendo toda la situación con Kageyama…

 

Él no podía hacer como Akira, no podía ser tan frío con sus sentimientos, siempre fue tremendamente emocional. Era sensible, y era inevitable que se sintiese mal de saber que, Kunimi la estuvo pasando mal y que él en parte fue el responsable.

 

Aunque, ahora estaba en posición de mejorar la situación.

 

—Quiero compensarte —susurró, notando cómo los ojos de Kunimi se abrían mucho.

 

—… No es para tanto —murmuró Akira, apartando su mano de su rostro y evitando su mirada—. Son cosas que pasan.

 

Sí, cosas como Kageyama y él no pudiendo entenderse nunca. O como Kageyama sincronizándose a la perfección con Hinata. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad con el otro, jamás la hubiese podido tener, sin importar cuánto la deseó en su momento.

 

Pero con Kunimi, era diferente.

 

Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que pudiese sentir su respiración en su rostro, y entonces se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que a esa distancia, podía distinguir su rostro mejor que antes, podía ver la expresión incertidumbre de Akira. Estaba alerta, extrañado por su acercamiento. Sus ojos lucían mucho más grandes ahora, gracias a que la dilatación de sus pupilas. Los mechones que le caían en el rostro lucían tan suaves, y se atrevía a decir que olían muy bien, también.

 

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente de pronto, dejando de lado el frío que le había acompañado gracias al nerviosismo. Había un vacío en su estómago, y una picazón en sus dedos. En sus labios también. Volvía a pensar en ese beso que Kunimi le había dado una hora atrás, y Kindaichi era presa de un impulso muy grande.

 

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó, no estando seguro si era inapropiado hacerlo sin pedir permiso.

 

Kunimi lo pensó por unos segundos, pero, asintió con lentitud.

 

Kindaichi no mintió cuando dijo que en su vida había hecho algo similar. Había pensado sobre besarse con alguien, en alguna que otra ocasión, pero, como nunca se vio involucrado en ese tipo de situaciones, ni tampoco estuvo rodeado de muchas personas que le diesen tanta importancia a eso, salvo Oikawa, dejó esas cosas olvidadas en un baúl. Pero veía a Kunimi, recordaba momentos entre ambos, y que el otro sentía cosas por él, desde hacía mucho, y tenía ganas de experimentar.

 

Esperó hasta sentir que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban, antes de cerrar los ojos. Una parte de él había querido mantenerlos abiertos para poder hacer todo perfecto, para no fallar y terminar por posar sus labios en otra parte de su rostro. Pero la voz de Oikawa saltó en su cabeza, justo entonces, y escuchó las palabras _La magia del momento, Kindaichi-chan, es la magia del momento._ Y cerró los ojos instintivamente. Segundos después, sintió los labios de Kunimi junto a los suyos nuevamente, sólo que esta vez, no los apartó.

 

No movió los labios durante unos instantes, tratando de acoplarse a la sensación de que sus respiraciones se mezclasen, de que estuviesen tan cerca como nunca antes. Kunimi los movió antes que él, un poco, como tanteando el terreno, y él, torpemente, trató de moverlos de modo que rozasen los del otro. Repitieron el gesto una vez más, antes de que, nuevamente, Akira hiciese que su estómago doliese. Abrió la boca, un poco, lo suficiente como para que él hiciese lo mismo, apenas sintiese la separación en los labios del otro.

 

Fue involuntario, pero un sonido salió de su garganta cuando sintiese el aliento de Kunimi entrando en su boca. Akira correspondió a aquello, aferrando una mano en su brazo. Le apresó con fuerza, y sintió su cuerpo moverse, buscando más cercanía con el suyo. Él, con lentitud y cuidado, dejó caer su mano en la cintura de Kunimi, un sitio que jamás había tocado antes.

 

Tardaron en tomarle el ritmo al asunto, culpa de su inexperiencia, pero, tras unos cuantos intentos y experimentos, encontraron un ritmo que les pareció a ambos correcto, o menos torpe que el inicial. Kindaichi a veces guiaba el movimiento, girando un poco su cabeza, buscando encajar mejor sus bocas. Fue él, de hecho, quien tuvo el atrevimiento de mover su lengua un poco, acariciar el labio inferior de Kunimi con la punta de ésta, sintiendo cómo Akira apretaba su brazo. Fue el otro, sin embargo, quien consiguió acariciar su lengua con la suya propia, haciendo que su vientre explotase.

 

La separación de sus cuerpos era inexistente ahora. Estaban tan juntos como era posible, sin que sus cuerpos se fundiesen. Sus brazos estaban enredados entre sí, sus manos aferradas a lo que encontrasen, y sus piernas se rozaban. Había mucho calor en el interior de Kindaichi, e imaginaba que para Kunimi era igual. Un calor muy peculiar, que no había sentido antes. Parecía nacer de sus labios, de la punta de sus dedos, que estaban rozando el cuello de Kunimi y su cintura, y se extendía por todo su interior. Se concentraba en su estómago, haciéndole sentir cosquillas en su vientre.

 

Y sentía que no quería parar nunca de hacer esto. Se olvidó de su nerviosismo, de que Kunimi hubiese estado interesado en él desde hacía tanto, y que él nunca se dio cuenta. Pensaba en ahora, en que estaba besándolo y se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto, y en que quería seguir haciéndolo por mientras fuese posible. No pensaba en el tiempo desperdiciado, pensaba en el tiempo que les quedaba en el futuro, porque sabía que había uno ahora que involucraba a Kunimi irremediablemente.

 

El fantasma del día siguiente seguía entre ambos, porque la despedida era inevitable, pero, Kindaichi sentía nacer una esperanza con cada beso que se robaban. Era algo ridículo, cursi y demasiado idealista, pero, sentía como si cada vez que sus labios se acariciasen, aquello fortaleciese los lazos que tenía con Kunimi. Era como si fuese una prueba de que, sin importar lo que pasase, ambos encontrarían la forma de estar juntos.

 

Quizás con suerte, así sería. Porque él lo quería, y porque Kunimi también.

 

Eventualmente, dejaron de besarse. No podía decidirse quién se separó primero, pero, Kunimi terminó por pegar su frente a su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza. Sentía su respiración una y otra vez chocando contra su clavícula, causándole cosquillas.

 

No quiso mirar el reloj y descubrir cuánto tiempo les quedaba para estar juntos, allí. En su lugar, correspondió a su abrazo, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

 

—¿Podemos hacer esto más seguido, cuando nos veamos? —preguntó en un susurro.

 

Sabía que Kunimi había pedido por tiempo, porque las cosas no cambiasen entre ambos, pero, francamente no sabía si podría privarse a sí mismo de esto. Le había gustado este acercamiento físico demasiado, tanto que sentía como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina, su corazón agitadísimo y un cosquilleo muy peligroso en su vientre.

 

—Sí, podemos.

 

La respuesta le hizo sonreír, y sentirse más tranquilo. Habría una segunda vez, y quizás, aquella podría ser mucho más larga que esta.

 

—Bien, porque me ha gustado mucho.

 

Kunimi le dio un golpe en el pecho, y le escuchó reír.

 

—Deja de ser tan cursi —vio su sonrisa amplia y divertida cuando se separó. Pero tan sólo fue un poco, permaneció cerca de su cuerpo.

 

Y Kindaichi aprovechó para acercar su rostro, y dejarlo cerca del ajeno. Ya no sentía nerviosismo, ahora sentía ansiedad, una electricidad que le recorría por completo gracias al aliento de Akira, que golpeaba sus mejillas. Era agradable, y se sentía tan correcto. Como esa sensación que Oikawa sentía junto con Iwaizumi, y seguramente la que Kageyama sentía con Hinata.

 

De estar con alguien con quien poder sincronizar completamente. Kunimi era esa persona, para él.

 

Instantes después, y habiéndose acercado lo suficiente como para que las puntas de sus narices se rozasen, Kindaichi se quedó dormido, igual que Kunimi.

 

No les quedaban muchas horas hasta que sonase la alarma que habían puesto para despertarse y que Akira no perdiese su tren, pero, no importaba. Había valido la pena todo aquello.

 

 

 

La estación de trenes en Tokio, nunca estaba vacía. No era como la de Miyagi, que en ciertas horas del día, algunos días de la semana, se encontraba vacía o al menos no tan concurrida. En Tokio daba igual de qué hora se tratase, de qué día, mes… Siempre estaba llena de personas que iban o llegaban, de despedidas y de bienvenidas. Personas con lágrimas o gestos de pena, despidiendo a sus seres queridos, y otros tantos más sonriendo y riendo, recibiendo amigos y familiares.

 

Kindaichi imaginó que formaría parte del primer grupo, porque ya antes había probado lo que eran las despedidas, especialmente cuando se trataba de Kunimi, pero, no se sentía miserable como imaginó que lo haría. No estaba saltando de emoción por tener que decirle adiós a Akira, pero, tampoco tenía ganas de llorar. Quizás porque aún quedaba en sus labios el rastro de los besos que tanto le animaron durante la noche, y tenía la esperanza que la despedida física sería tan sólo temporal.

 

El haber despertado tan cerca del otro también contribuyó a ello. Por alguna razón, él terminó con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Akira, y con la mano de su amigo enterrada entre sus cabellos. Ninguno habló de ello cuando estuvieron despiertos, pero Kindaichi sabía que había sido agradable. De no haber tenido que levantarse, seguramente se habría fingido dormido por unos minutos más, por cuanto se lo permitiese Kunimi.

 

¿Sería muy cursi admitir que le hacía ilusión saber que ahora podía hacer esas cosas con Akira? Le gustaba hablar con él, contarle cosas y escuchar al otro hablar. Ver películas, comer juntos en algún lugar diferente, dar caminatas… Que ahora pudiesen tocarse, y ocasionalmente besarse, sonaba mucho mejor.

 

Tal vez se sentía así porque todavía no podía creerse que, en tan sólo cuestión de dos días, se dio cuenta que estaba prendado de Kunimi, y que él también lo estaba de él. Que había una atracción mutua entre los dos, y que todo fuese completamente real. Eran momentos como este, en el que hubiese dado todo por regresar el tiempo atrás, y prestar más atención a las palabras de Oikawa, sobre el romance y esas cosas que ignoró en su momento.

 

Aunque suponía que estaba bien, porque, él y Kunimi no tenían por qué seguir las reglas de todos los demás. Había ciertas cosas que le ponían incómodo y que seguramente a Akira también, así que, podrían ir descubriendo con el tiempo, qué estaban dispuestos a hacer, y cuándo.

 

Tan sólo esperaba que Kunimi no pensase que haberle comprado algo, en una de las tiendas de la estación, fuese cruzar una línea.

 

—… ¿En serio? —preguntó Akira, alzando una ceja, mientras miraba la bolsita que le tendía.

 

—Ni siquiera sabes qué es —se quejó, moviendo la bolsita, para que el otro se atreviese a tomarla.

 

Resoplando, Kunimi la aceptó. Y segundos después, su gesto de fingido estrés, fue reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rosado.

 

—Cursi. ¿Oikawa-san te está dando clases?

 

—Por si te da hambre en el tren —Kindaichi se excusó, sonrojándose también.

 

—Ya… —el otro le dio un golpecito con su rodilla, en su muslo­—. Gracias.

 

No había sido gran cosa, pero sabía que a Akira le gustaba mucho el caramelo salado, y cuando vio los característicos cubos de caramelo, con sal, en una de las estanterías de una tienda, se dijo que no estaría mal tener un pequeño detalle. Se suponía que se deberían de dar regalos cuando alguien viajaba, ¿no? Era algo que a Kunimi le gustaba, no era vistoso ni era demasiado cursi. Era justo lo que el otro prefería.

 

Y valió la pena haber pellizcado un poco del dinero que se había llevado consigo esa mañana.

 

Kunimi continuó mirando su bolsita por unos segundos, antes de tomar uno de esos cubos, uno pequeño, y llevárselo a la boca. Trató de mantener una expresión neutral, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar el placer que sentía de estar saboreando su manjar preferido.

 

—Yuutarou —le llamó el otro—. Ven a verme a Osaka.

 

Fue la cosa más sincera que jamás escuchó del otro. El tono de su voz, la presión en sus labios, la timidez de sus ojos, tratando de ocultar ese halo de ilusión que brillaba con fuerza. Kunimi era el tipo de persona que no hablaba de más, que no decía algo a menos que realmente quisiese que alguien lo supiese. Cuando decía algo como aquello, lo decía porque así lo sentía.

 

Lo notaba algo impaciente, inquieto, porque no era algo propio suyo exponerse tanto, ser tan expresivo con sus deseos. Pero, no tenía por qué preocuparse, porque Kindaichi ya tenía la respuesta en sus labios, incluso antes de que le formulase esa pregunta.

 

 —Claro que sí.

 

Era una promesa más que añadía a la lista de razones por las cuáles no se sentía miserable. Había planes, había esperanza, había un futuro más allá de sus narices. Quería a Kunimi en su vida, y Kunimi lo quería en su vida. No importaba que ahora estuviese en Tokio, enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en ser un jugador profesional de voleibol, y que Akira hubiese tomado un camino diferente, viviendo en Osaka.

 

Daba igual dónde estuviesen, no querían arrancarse de la vida del otro.

 

Así que cuando escuchó que el tren de Akira estaba por llegar, no se sintió presionado por el dolor ni por la congoja. No se preguntó si seguirían siendo amigos, si se llegarían a aburrir de lo que tenían. Se dijo que era una despedida temporal, que pronto sería él quien viajaría para verlo en Osaka.

 

—Gracias por todo —Kunimi le dio un abrazo, pero trató de hacerlo corto, tomando rápidamente su maleta—. Y agradécele también a Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san.

 

—Lo haré. Y gracias por venir —esta vez se apresuró a ayudarle a colocarse la mochila, aunque Kunimi no necesitase ayuda para nada.

 

Se miraron por unos segundos más, sonriéndose, antes de que Kunimi hiciese un gesto con la mano y diese media vuelta, andando lentamente en dirección hacia donde estaba la línea del tren.

 

Kindaichi tuvo un déja vú, porque Kunimi se detuvo en un punto, e hizo un gesto como de querer girarse, pero siguió su camino. Tuvo un impulso, que le nació de su vientre, y dejó de lado el nerviosismo y la pena: Lo cumplió.

 

—¡¡Kunimi!! —le llamó, esperando a que el otro se girase, para andar hacia él con rapidez.

 

Y sin preguntarle, a diferencia de la noche anterior, le besó. Fue muy similar al primer beso que le dio Kunimi, con los labios juntos nada más, sin que fuese algo más que un roce, pero cálido, agradable.

 

Un último beso que le quedase en la boca, eso quería. Con el sabor de Kunimi impregnando en sus labios, era más fácil imaginar que volverían a verse.

 

—Nos veremos pronto —susurró contra los labios del otro, sonriéndole. Sentía el sabor al caramelo de Akira en la punta de su lengua.

 

Kunimi suspiró, pero se sonrió también. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, dándole luego un golpe en su frente, de manera juguetona. No lo diría, pero Yuutarou sabía que le había gustado que hubiese hecho eso, y mejor, porque quizás no se habría atrevido a hacer aquello.

 

—Nos vemos, Yuutarou.

 

La atmósfera era tan diferente a la vivida en esa estación de trenes en Miyagi. No tenía esa presión en su pecho, aunque su corazón estaba inquieto, desembocado. Kunimi tuvo que apresurarse más, porque el tren había llegado mientras Kindaichi cumplió el capricho de besarle por última vez, pero tampoco lucía enfadado. Se mantuvo sonriendo hasta que subió, y le hizo un gesto con su mano, para despedirse.

 

Kindaichi se quedó allí de pie, sin importarle que el tren estuviese moviéndose lentamente, ya listo para partir hacia Osaka. Quería devorar hasta el último instante que le quedase, hasta que perdiese de vista el tren. Con suerte y Kunimi también estaría mirando en su dirección, o por la ventana. Quizás.

 

Cuando estaba por marcharse, su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Kunimi.

 

 **(Recibido 8:01)**   _Si Oikawa-san me pregunta algo, le diré que eres mi novio. Es muy complicado tratar de explicarle cualquier otra cosa._

**(Recibido 8:02)** _Además, técnicamente eso somos, ¿no?_

Kindaichi se echó a reír, pero segundos después le respondió, mientras se imaginaba la cara de Oikawa cuando le contase de aquello. Y la de Iwaizumi. Quizás ellos se habrían esperado que algo así pasaría, así como Kunimi y él adivinaron lo que ocurría entre sus superiores, años atrás.

 

**(Enviado 8:04)** _Sí, eso somos :)_


End file.
